I Need a Doctor
by calliopetorrez
Summary: AU: Arizona Robbins is the hottest new superstar in women's basketball. When sleeping with the mysterious Callie Torres can't get Callie out of Arizona's head, what will Arizona do when she finds out Callie is the head doctor of her new basketball team? Somewhere between T and M. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second Calzona story here. The first one had a lot of potential but like the busy senior I am, I really didn't have much time for it. And I won't have time for this one either, but I really had a rush of inspiration so I just had to start it. Enjoy xx**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the WNBA teams that will be mentioned in this story._**

"Seattle kicks up a storm!" "What an announcement from the storms!" "NOBODY saw this coming!" "The Big 3 all head to Seattle!" Headlines read everywhere and news announcers screamed their lungs out as the news that the Seattle Storm had bought 2 of the best women in basketball in the same week over the summer offseason, and they already had one of the bests in their team before the transfer, giving them a lineup boasting three all stars.

This was the biggest transfer capture in the history of basketball since the Miami Heat bought LeBron James and Chris Bosh to add to their lineup which already had Dwayne Wade. And now Seattle women's basketball team had bought Arizona Robbins - last year's league Rookie of the year from the Chicago Sky - and Teddy Altman - last year's finals MVP Los Angeles Sparks, while they already had MVP of the year the one and only Addison Montgomery.

-x-

The minute Arizona stepped out of the airport into the Seattle air, she could feel the buzz of the reporters around her and Teddy and she sighed.

"Arizona, how does it feel to be involved in such a groundbreaking transfer in your second year of pro basketball?"

"Teddy, you just left the champions - do you think you can win here as well?"

"How does it feel to be playing with your childhood friend Addison, Arizona?"

A young man quickly rushed to their sides and offered to pick up their bags. "My name's Jackson Avery, I'm an assistant at the Storm office, I'm here to pick you guys up, let's head over to the car."

Arizona was about to follow him and Teddy, when she stopped.

There were also plenty of welcoming fans, cheering their names, wearing their newly unveiled Storm jerseys already and Arizona was super happy because she had just spotted a little girl holding a sign that said "Today is my eighth birthday and mom brought me to see Arizona."

She wasn't going to break this little girl's heart. She rushed off to see her despite all the screaming reporters.

"Arizona!" the girl immediately beamed. "I'm your number one fan would you take a photo with me?"

"Hi sweetie of course I will," Arizona put her arm around the girl, took a photo, wished her happy birthday and quickly rushed off to Teddy and Avery who were waiting for her.

Teddy, though she had played for a different team, knew Arizona since college, where Arizona had been two years younger than her. When Arizona came back to them to go to the car, Teddy rolled her eyes.

"What?" Arizona asked innocently.

"You love the attention, admit it," Teddy smirked as they entered the car.

Arizona just smiled slyly and Jackson Avery asked, "Where to?"

The girls of course, did not feel like going to the apartment the Seattle Storm had bought for them, and go see the car and the many things that had come with their fine offer. They of course wanted to-

"go to the nearest bar," Teddy told Jackson, and the girls smiled at each other.

-x-

"I love this city already," Arizona said, taking her fourth shot and checking out the crowd. "It has the hottest girls in all of West Coast.

Teddy laughed at her friend who was still as much of a flirt as she had been back in college.

"No I'm serious Teddy," Arizona said. "Look at that one, five o'clock."

Teddy turned her head and immediately knew who Arizona was talking about.

The girl, Latina, presumably, had just entered the bar with a couple of friends. She was a brunette and Arizona was a sucker for brunettes. Not to mention those hips, those legs and damn... _that ass._

"So your type," Teddy said matter-of-factly.

"Probably straight," Arizona said, sighing.

Teddy laughed because she knew exactly what Arizona was going to say next.

"Not for long," - Arizona finished her fifth shot, got up and approached the Latina.

"Don't be late for practice tomorrow," Teddy called after her friend, reminding her of their first day at Storm tomorrow.

-x-

Callie Torres had had a horrible day at work. Her patient had died and she had to go back to that horrible other place tomorrow because they had brought in some 'superstars.' The one that involved all those other girls who were full of themselves but weren't even hot.

As she sighed into her drink, from the corner of her eye, Callie noticed a cute blonde eyeing her. Damn, why didn't girls like that show up at her workplaces? Callie hadn't even finished half her drink when in a minute, the blonde was by her side.

"I couldn't help but notice you noticing me," Callie said, before the blonde could say anything.

"It's hard not to notice the hottest girl in the room," was what the blonde said.

This was all Callie needed. She hadn't gotten laid for weeks, things were super stressed in work and she needed a) some appreciation and b) some action.

"May I take you to the dance floor?" the blonde asked.

"Why don't I take you to my place instead?" Callie asked.

"Whoa, I didn't think it'd be _that _easy," The blonde said.

"Sweetie just go with it, not the best of times for me."

"Oh come on, what do you do?" the blonde asked.

"I'm a doctor," Callie told her, not willing to give out too many details.

-x-

The last thing Arizona remembers before passing out was the best sex of her life. This woman, who had asked her to call her Callie, and had given her no last name, was as fabulous in bed as she looked it. Arizona never expected to have such a great one night stand but the woman was mysterious, in all she did and said and Arizona couldn't help but be intrigued.

By the time Arizona sneaked out, it was five am. She had practice at 7.30 and she couldn't be late the first day. Usually she'd leave right after the sex was over, but the brunette had tired her out and besides, Arizona liked the feel of her home and the bed. Arizona had no idea when she'd see this girl again but she knew she had to leave.

On the way home and back in her and Teddy's new apartment, all Arizona could think about was the Latina. In the shower she imagined the Latina filling her with soft kisses as she had the night before and on the way to training, Teddy could tell that Arizona was distracted.

"That good huh?" Teddy asked her.

"There was just something so _magnetic_ about her..." Arizona sighed as they entered the gates of Seattle Storm headquarters.

Of course, as fate would have it, they met again. And again. Sooner and more frequently than Arizona could ever imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Torres!" Mark boomed at Callie, entering without knocking. Callie, who was falling asleep through paper work woke up with a jump.

"Come on, wakey wakey," Mark Sloan, her best friend, head of plastics at Seattle Grace and assistant head of meds at Callie's _other job_ pulled her from her chair. "Why are you so sleepy anyway? Oh wait, you got some last night, didn't you... I'm so sorry I didn't go to Joe's with you... so ... who's the lucky guy?"

Callie chuckled. "Lucky girl, more like."

"Damn Torres, this girl gotta be something special if you're seeing chicks again," Mark grinned and dragged Callie out of her office.

"Seeing isn't exactly what's happening," Callie sighed, remembering the previous night. "She was pretty fantastic but I don't even know her name let alone where to find her."

"It's okay, plenty of other fish in the sea," Mark said. "And of course, we are going over there right now."  
"Are you kidding me?" Callie groaned.

Ever since Chief Webber and Seattle Grace had signed that deal with the Seattle Storm women's NBA team, Callie's life was going through hell. They had requested that the hospital's best ortho doc be their head doctor and Callie had to spend her days running from a hospital to a stadium and back.

"They don't have a single hot chick except Addison and she's practically one of my best friends," Callie said. "I know the rest of em aren't that hot, I've seen em all naked."

Mark laughed. "I hate you so much for that Torres, and I hate you even more for what you're about to see."

"What _am _I about to see?" Callie asked, as she and Mark got into Mark's car and they headed over to the stadium.

"The Storm just signed Altman and Robbins!" Mark screamed. "Are you under a rock?"

"Who the hell are they?" Callie asked indifferently to Mark's disappointment.

"Do you not follow sports at all?" Mark asked, sighing. "Altman's been stealing the spotlight for a while now for LA and Robbins, well Robbins is something else."

Callie raised an eyebrow and Mark continued, "Ever since Chicago drafted the gorgeous Arizona Robbins into their squad last year, she's been scoring continuously, not to mention her consistent triple doubles. It's a shame she was injured in the semis or else Chicago could have made it into the final for sure. And now, WE HAVE BOTH OF THEM!"

"Yay," Callie said with no excitement at all. "Are we even allowed to date players anyway? I mean, you've been crushing on Addison for months but I don't think they're allowed to mix with the staff like that."

"Come on Torres," Mark said, ignoring Callie's comment as they neared the stadium. "Blondes are your type and these two and gorgeous blondies. And in half an hour, you'll be asking them to take off their pants and get on the weighing scale. You're lucky, this time they are hot."

"And probably have guys drooling over them," Callie finished the sentence.

"Altman probably so," Mark said, as they reached and got out of the car. "But rumor has it that Robbins is gold star gay."

"Robbins! Altman!" Owen Hunt, head coach of the Seattle Storm happily greeted Arizona and Teddy entered the stadium. "Welcome! The Seattle Storm are more than happy to have you."

"Thanks coach," Teddy said as both of them went inside.

"So it's your first day in Washington," Hunt said. "And you probably don't want to jump into training right away so why don't we have a press conference followed by a medical check up for both of you?"

"Sure," They agreed and followed Hunt and Jackson Avery who had just joined into the press conference room.

Arizona smiled as she entered a room full of reporters. She had always loved the attention that came with being a good basketball player. A lot of papers had often gone to even describe her as cocky and she knew that many rival fans often called her an attention whore but Arizona knew better than letting that get into her head. She had been Rookie of the Year, but she was determined to be the best.

As soon as she sat down and Coach Hunt gave the signal, the reporters began firing.

"Arizona, we know that you are Rookie of the Year last year, how do you plan to take it this year?"

"Well obviously," Arizona said calmly. "We can't live in the past and keep drooling over that title forever. This year I'm hoping to show that I'm not _just _a rookie and am good enough to be a regular team player."

"How does moving to Seattle change things?"

"I've got a great team, a great coach," Arizona smiled at Hunt. "And I really hope I can put up a great performance for the fans for my family and for myself."

A couple of questions went to Teddy and then the reporters were ready to fire Arizona again.

"Rumor has it that you are dating one of the Little Minx members, is that true?" the reporter asked.

Arizona wanted to die laughing. What exactly was Little Minx? "No, not at all."

"Is there a special girl in your life right now?"

Arizona couldn't help but think of the Latina at Joe's bar the previous night.

"Not really."

"Okay, that's enough," Hunt called at the reporters and Arizona and Teddy headed for their check up.

He explained to the two, "We've got some of the best doctors from Seattle Grace hospital on our squad. You're going to love our medics. Our head doc is one of the best orthos in the world. Doctor Callie Torres."

Arizona didn't know why but the name Callie Torres gave her a flip flop in the belly. Oh right, Callie was the name of the Latina last night. The one so enigmatic and so beautiful.

They reached the medical room and Arizona was stunned as the very same Latina came out and said, "Hello I'm Doctor Torres."

Oh fuck this cannot be happening, Callie thought as she was face to face with Arizona Robbins, the very same girl she couldn't get out of her head.

The very same girl who she'd have to give a check up to.

Alone.

With the girl naked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much for reading this story! I will try and update as much as I can. I really hope you like it :)**

Arizona began almost hyperventilating the minute she saw who the head doctor was. She was used to adrenaline during basketball matches, but in cases like these Arizona rarely got excited. She knew this had to be fate because Arizona had been intrigued by the Latina from get go and couldn't wait to find out more about her. Now was her chance.

She was more excited than nervous but stupid Hunt said, "Altman, your last name begins with A you go before Robbins."

Teddy followed Callie in and Arizona was pacing up and down. She was really anticipating this medical more than any others before. Arizona shook her head. She was Arizona Robbins. She had 50 million followers on Twitter and Facebook each and could have any girl she wanted. Why was she nervous about seeing some stupid doctor? Who she had already landed?

Why did she feel that Callie Torres, correction _doctor _Callie Torres was no ordinary girl?

x

Teddy Altman quickly got dressed up and said, "I'll send Zona right away" and flashed a smile at Callie. Callie heard Arizona whisper something to Teddy and Teddy gasp. Callie shook her head because she knew exactly what Arizona had told her friend. This could not be happening. It wasn't everyday she enjoyed a night with a girl. She thought if it was a one night thing and she never see this girl again she could just forget about it.

Now this girl had just entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Hey," the girl from the previous night, who now had a name, Arizona Robbins, smiled at her.

"Ms Robbins, I need you to sign these papers," Callie just said indifferently. She had to. She couldn't show emotions. Especially when this girl is a patient. Callie had walls, and some stupid basketball player wasn't about to let them down.

But man, those blue, blue eyes. Callie couldn't help but stare at the blonde as Arizona Robbins read the guidelines of the medical checkup. Will tell the truth, will mention past diseases blah blah blah, Callie knew everyone agreed to them anyway.

"What about," Arizona Robbins spoke. "The rule that says whether I can sleep with the doctor or not?"

"Excuse me," Callie said, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the thudding against her chest. "No time for jokes, please, Miss Robbins."

"Call me Arizona," she said, keeping the papers aside, flashing a smile. "I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself last night, jet lag and all."

Callie tried her very best to ignore those adorable dimples.

"Anyway," Callie said. "You'll need to have a blood test first."

"Ooh," Arizona said in the cutest voice. She's not cute come on Cal, Callie told herself, as she brought out the needle.

"I'm kinda scared of needles," Arizona said with a pout.

Callie rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this shit. She brought the needle close to the other side of Arizona's elbow and was about to put it in when Arizona said, "Wait" Callie mumbled a "now what" and Arizona said:

"Will you please hold my hand?"

Callie was fighting herself here. This girl was adorable. But she was a fucking basketball player for Seattle Storm. Why oh why did Callie wish one of these stupid players be hot? Why did it have to be the one from last night?

Callie sighed, she had to get this over with as soon as possible. She said "whatever" and held Arizona's hand as she put the needle through and took the blood out with another.

There was a small cut on the wrist so when Arizona said, "Can I get a-"

Callie couldn't help but say, "NO you cannot get a kiss on your freaking booboo."

"Jeez, no," Arizona giggled. "I was asking if I could get a band aid on this? Can't hurt it again on the basketball court."

Callie's cheeks went bright red at the kiss thought and quickly put a band aid on the cut.

"We need to weigh you now, and measure your height," Callie said.

"Uh okay,' Arizona said and headed for the scales.

"What is this your first medical?" Callie asked, frustrated. "I allow no clothes, no shoes, no hair bands, no glasses etc on the scales."

"Whoa," Arizona said, as she began to undress. "Does everyone go naked in front of you."

"Basically," Callie said, smirking.

"I'm actually jealous now," Arizona said, getting up on the scale. "And jealous of them because they get to be alone naked in a room with you."

Callie tried her best not to be affected by this, but she couldn't help but get a lurch in her stomach when Arizona Robbins said,

"At least," she whispered. "You see them in the room naked the first time, and not immediately the morning after the best sex of your life with them."

**Don't forget to leave a review! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh," Callie suddenly let out in a whisper and realized she shouldn't have. Usually she did a better job of hiding her shock but when an undressed Arizona stood the weighing scale Callie could not help but admire her own work. On top of Arizona's left breast was a mark, if Callie wasn't mistaken, was the birth child of Callie's teeth the previous night.

"Like what you see?" Arizona grinned, stroking the hickey.

Callie shook her head and regained seriousness, noting down Arizona's height and weight. As Arizona stepped down from the scales Callie handed Arizona her new shorts and jersey - bearing her name and the number 7 with the logo of the Seattle Storm.

"I really don't like being the only naked one in the room," Arizona winked at her.

Callie again ignored her and handed her a form where she had to fill in some basic info.

"Name? Address? Date of birth? Phone number?" Arizona laughed. "If you really wanna know all that why don't you go on a date with me?"

Callie sighed. Enough was enough.

"Listen, _Robbins_," she said, giving emphasis on the fact that they weren't on the first name basis. "I am your doctor. Now whatever happened yesterday, well happened. I was not aware of the fact that you were a player of the team where I am an employee and I prefer to maintain this doctor patient relationship."

"Well," Arizona said. "Do doctors moan all of their patient's names at night?"

Callie went a shade of bright red.

"Face it," Arizona said, completing the form. "I'm special."

"What you are," Callie said, trying not to get this adorable girl, who was clearly attracted to her, get into her head. "is a girl two years out of college and into a basketball team. I am an attending surgeon at one of the country's top ranked surgical hospitals."

"All I see there is the fact that we both earn quite well," Arizona winked and started to leave the exam room. "Call me" she said, popping her inside head one last time.

"Ah fuck," Callie said to no one at all as she stared at Arizona's handwriting. This girl was seven years younger than her. What the hell have you got yourself into Torres? - she thought.

Arizona was super excited to head to meet the team, especially Addison Forbes Montgomery, the league MVP and her very own childhood idol and friend. Addison and Arizona's brother Tim had dated for five years throughout high school and Addison's first year of med school and that was how Arizona was so close to someone so much older than her.

The minute Arizona entered, Addison rushed off to hug her friend who was almost like a younger sister to her.

"How the hell have you been Zona!" Addison said. "Welcome to Seattle Storm. About time we play together!"

"Nice to see you too Addy," Arizona grinned. "God I've missed you!"

"So, let me introduce you to the team," Arizona said and brought her to meet members of the Storm. She had known most of their names and she couldn't wait to play alongside Addison, Teddy and some great names like Yang and Kepner.

Hunt came over and said that the team had just finished practice and showers and were ready to head out. Arizona and Teddy would train from the next day. There was only a week to their first game of the season.

"So, Arizona," Addison said as she and Arizona walked out of the stadium. "How was your first night at Seattle?"

"Haha, I've already gotten laid," Arizona grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Why am I not surprised," Addison rolled her eyes.

"Say Addie," Arizona said, not sure how to bring this up. "What can you tell me about the doctors here? I've just had my medical so I was just curious."

"Torres, she's great," Addison smiled. "She's a fantastic girl and we are pretty good friends, in fact, we are having dinner tonight, you and Teddy can join us if you want. She also has this friend Mark Sloan, he's extremely handsome, won't stop asking me out."

"And why haven't you said yes?" Arizona asked.

"See I don't want to get attached to someone of that sort," Addison sighed. "I have to go on tours, my contract's coming to an end soon, this job is too darn hard to be in a committed relationship. This is why I like your deal better." She grinned at Arizona.

"What the hell's my deal?" Arizona asked, surprised.

"You sleep with 'em and forget em," Addison said. "You're quite the player aren't you - both on the court and off it."

x

"She's such a player!" Callie said as she went through Arizona Robbins results on Google. There were so many rumors of Arizona to be with so many girls. Although all the Personal Life section on Wikipedia section said was she had neither confirmed nor denied that she was into girls.

Callie was very embarrassed to be doing this once they were back in Seattle Grace but once she had told Mark that this was the very same blonde she had slept with the night before, he wouldn't shut up about how it was absolutely meant to be.

"Cal, she still clearly wants you from what you've told me," Mark said, grinning. "I am so happy for you if this works out."

"Dude, she's barely 24!" Callie said, reminding her friend of the age difference.

"Doesn't deny the fact that you enjoyed her in bed," Mark said matter-of-factly. "Look Cal, you're gonna be seeing a lot of her. She gets a cold, she ends up in your office, she has a hangover, she ends up in your office, and she's a basketball player so chances are she'll break her leg and when she does, she'll end up in this freaking hospital. She's on a contract in Seattle and she's not going anywhere."

"Look, I'll think about it," Callie said, sighing. She liked Arizona Robbins, but that was it, she was afraid of liking someone.

Suddenly her phone beeped with a text from Addison.

_I invited Arizona and Teddy to my dinner with you tonight. Hope you don't mind. xo - A_


	5. Chapter 5

**all your great reviews inspired me to write so many chapters in one day :D**

"Addison," Callie cleared her throat. "There's something you should know before Arizona Robbins arrives."

"Haha, what?" Addison grinned. "Did she ask you to get naked with her?"

Callie's stomach lurched. Did Robbins do that to everyone?

"I may have slept with your teammate," Callie blurted out. "Robbins."

Addison spat out her drink. "You-what?"

"Look I didn't know she was a fucking Seattle Storm. Neither did I know she's twenty fucking four. Don't beat me up."

"Oh that's who she slept with!" Addison laughed, to Callie's surprise. "Cal, look I don't know why I'd beat you up but it's alright."

"Is that gonna get me fired though?" Callie asked, a little concerned. "Are you allowed to sleep with the doctor?"

"They never warned us against it."

"Then why don't you say yes to Mark?' Callie asked.

"It's complicated Cal," Addison sighed. "But you really should go for Zona. If she likes you, I think she's a real keeper."

"Has she said something?" Callie couldn't help but be interested.

"Now that I think about it," Addison said, "she did ask me about the doctor for some odd reason."

Callie sighed

"Give her a chance Cal, will ya?' Addison asked.

"Maybe..."

Callie couldn't understand why but the fact that Arizona had inquired about her made her feel better.

x

Arizona was jumping with excitement, even Teddy was surprised.

"Zona, the last time I saw you this giddy over a girl was ... well," she thought. "Never."

"That's because I really never did feel this way about anyone before," Arizona said.

"You barely know her," Teddy said.

"That's the thing," Arizona said. "I don't know her, she doesn't know me - heck that's hard to find these days - and we've only met for one day that's the whole fun of it. Getting to know her . There's just something about her Teds, she's amazing."

"Okay okay," Teddy said, getting out of the car. "Just don't piss your pants over dinner."

"How do I look?" Arizona asked.

"You look wonderful," Teddy said. "Now shut up."

Arizona ran off to knock on Arizona's apartment door. (Teddy sarcastically remind her "there's a doorbell, genius") but she didn't care as when Addison opened the door, behind her stood the one and only Callie Torres. Dressed in a beautiful red dress, looking better than ever, when her eyes met the Latina's chocolate brown ones, Arizona forgot everything. She just wanted her.

"Come in," Addison said as they entered the living room.

The four were talking - Teddy and Addison were mostly talking while the other two listened - when all of a sudden Addison said, "Hey Teddy, come help me serve dinner" and Arizona was about to get up and help as well when Addison said, "not you Zona, sit here and keep Cal company" - which of course, Arizona was more than happy to.

"Cal, show her my balcony," Addison called to Callie.

"You haven't seen the balcony?" Callie asked.

"First time in Seattle," Arizona shrugged.

"Damn that's a view come on."

Callie didn't realize it until she was grabbing Arizona by the hand and pulling her towards the amazing balcony of Addison's apartment.

Atop the tenth floor they could practically see everything - all of Seattle and all the stars in the sky as well.

"This is very romantic," Arizona couldn't help but notice.

"Um yeah,' Callie said and was glad that Arizona couldn't see her blush.

"Listen," Arizona said. "Now that we're not in the hospital I-"

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "I'm damaged goods, you don't want me."

"How do I know that if I don't even get to try?" Arizona found herself asking. "Look, we don't have to start going on dates or holding hands. We can even be friends. All I know is that I like you. A lot. And you intrigue me. Ever since the first time I looked at you, I knew you were special."

"Arizona," Callie sighed. "I'm a bitch. I don't really do these 'friend' things. I have walls and suddenly you're here and I feel like they're ready to tumble down but I'm not."

"But they don't have to all go down in one day," Arizona said, suddenly grabbing Callie's hand. "I don't know what's happened to you or who's hurt you but I'm sure you have your reasons for having these walls. I just need you to know that I'm here for you."

"Okay fine, we can be friends," Callie sighed.

"Baby steps right?" Arizona said.

Callie stayed silent, but she could feel Arizona Robbins coming closer to her in the dark, and within seconds, the blonde's lips were on hers. It was the same spark she had felt the previous night. Nope, she certainly wasn't drunk this time, so she knew what she had thought was true.

Arizona Robbins was pretty magical.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie stared at her phone at the number for Arizona Robbins for what had been the 100th time that week. She had ended up saving it from the information sheet Arizona had filled in her medical exam and was itching to call the blonde and talk to her. After all, the two had decided they were friends.

Friends who, the last time they had met, were making out in the romantic balcony of Addison Montgomery's house. Callie was a pretty bad friend because ever since that day she hadn't met Arizona Robbins. Arizona wasn't exactly free as a bird because Arizona had practice every day too, Callie knew.

Callie didn't have any need to go to the Storm stadium as nobody had got hurt very badly. She had assistants - Seattle Grace interns to be exact - over at the stadium to take care of minor injuries and those guys were usually more than happy to go to games and help in case they needed any basic medication.

Yet she couldn't help but think of Arizona. Who she could call any moment. But Arizona would have visited her if she wanted to, right? Arizona knew where she worked, and Arizona knew where she lived.

Callie shook her head. She was letting this stupid basketball player distract her from her work. She got up and left her office to head over to the peds quarter where she had a thirteen year old patient who had broken her leg.

x

Arizona loved days like these. Her agent had called her up and said that Silver, a thirteen year old who had broken her leg, really wanted to see her favorite basketball player and if Arizona was interested in paying a visit to Seattle Grace pediatrics.

Arizona loved nothing more than children, especially kids who were her fans. Besides, wasn't Seattle Grace where one Doctor Callie Torres worked? And if this girl had broken her leg, wouldn't Seattle Grace's finest ortho surgeon possibly be on her case?

Arizona had her debut match for the Seattle Storm the next day against the Phoenix Mercury. The Storm girls had been practicing hard all week and they had this day off early. Arizona wasn't going to go to a bar and drown herself in alcohol the day before her big season debut as a Storm thus she thought this hospital visit was a great idea.

She got in her car and drove.

x

Callie stepped out of the elevator to find a huge crowd ahead of the room her patient was in. People with mics and cameras. What were reporters doing here? Was her kid okay?

"Excuse me," she said, pushing past all the people. "What's going on here? I'm the doctor?"

"Haven't you heard who's here," one of them said.

He didn't have to say anything else because the minute Callie entered her patient's room a perfume hit her and she knew exactly who was here.

Fucking Arizona Robbins.

"Doctor Torres, hello!" Arizona said, with her brightest smile.

Fucking dimples.

"You know Arizona, Doctor Torres?" Silver, her wonderful patient, asked Callie super excitedly.

"Yeah, I do," Callie mumbled, as Silver happily held Arizona's hand.

"I'm Arizona's _biggest_ fan!" Silver continued.

Arizona smiled again as Callie said, "You mind if I get rid of the paparazzi?"

Arizona shook her head as Callie shooed the people away and shut the door.

"Are you two friends?" Silver asked. "This is so exciting. My doctor is friends with Arizona Robbins."

"Uh totes," Callie said, sarcastically, now checking up on Silver's leg.

"Excuse me for not being the one with the number," Arizona retorted as Callie sighed.

"Silver, do you mind if I borrow Arizona for a second?" Callie asked, when the kid said it's alright, Callie took Arizona aside.

"Look, I'm sorry," Callie said. "I did tell you I'll try. But that kiss kinda made things so awkward. In my world, friends don't exactly go around kissing each other like that."

"Calliope," Arizona said.

"Wait, stop," Callie stopped her right there. "Where did you learn that name?"

"It was on Silver's bed post. Doctor: Calliope Torres."

"Nobody calls me Calliope other than my dad ok?" Callie said, not being able to get the way Arizona had sexily just said her first name.

"I love the name," Arizona said. "Anyway, so I've been busy at training and really tired out, otherwise I would have visited you."

Callie was silent and went back at Silver.

"Look I'm sorry for the you-know-what" Arizona said chasing after her. "I know friends don't do that, I'll keep my limits but don't deny you didn't like it."

Callie continued to check on her patient as Arizona continued, "Look, I have my first game for Seattle tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would come!"

"Of course she will" - little Silver said for her.

"Haha Silver," Arizona said, smiling at her fan. "I would have asked you too, but I'm sorry sweetie your leg's this way."

"Please go Doctor Torres?" Silver said to Callie, with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it," Callie said. "Now leave my patient please, she needs her rest."

Arizona was just about to leave when she stopped by the door and said "Oh and Doctor Torres?"

"Yes?"

"For once, I won't mind breaking my leg, if I have you as my doctor" - and left.

Fucking Arizona Robbins.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie sat down in her courtside seat along with Mark, who had bought and brought along a shit load of popcorn and drinks.

"About time you use these free passes they give us, Torres," Mark grinned, handing her a bottle of beer. "I swear if I'd known it would take a request from Arizona Robbins herself to bring you to a Storm match I'd have asked them to sign her for Storm years ago."

Callie rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction at the words _a request from Arizona Robbins herself_. She hated to admit it, but she found a comfy feeling in those words. _Stop it Callie, _she told herself. She was never really into feelings and people. Her ideal Friday night was either the couch at home with donuts and Grey's Anatomy or at a bar with just a couple of friends.

It certainly didn't involve coming to a WNBA match. _To see a girl._

x

"You nervous Zona?" Teddy asked, nudging Arizona in the tummy. They were in the final minutes of their locker room prep and were about to go out soon and have their debut for Seattle Storm.

"No, of course not," Arizona shook her head. She wasn't nervous. She was excited - to play for this team, this crowd and of course, she had received a text earlier that day from one Calliope Torres saying, _I'll be there. _It wasn't much of a novel or a love letter, but it had been enough for Arizona.

"Alright team, huddle up." Coach Hunt spoke to them while they were about to leave the locker room. "Now this is your first game of the season and I want you girls to give it your best shot. First 5 lineup: Montgomery, Altman, Kepner, Yang and... Robbins! I want you guys to start a zone D and then attack. Let's go."

Addison came over to Arizona's side and gave her a quick hug. "Let's do this," the captain told the newbie. "Let's kick some Phoenix Mercury butt."

They entered the stadium and Arizona was super excited to see a full house. As the Storm headed out to the court to practice some layups and free throws, a certain brunette caught Arizona's attention. The blue eyes met the brown and Callie Torres waved at her. Arizona winked, but she gently told herself they weren't together, they were just friends. She looked away cause she knew she couldn't be distracted and went back to shooting free throws.

"Game will commence in five minutes," the announcer boomed on the mic.

"Okay team come here," Coach Hunt said. "Remember to do your best, play a great game and just have fun out there."

They all put their hands in, Hunt said, "Seattle on 3!' and they said, "one! two! three! SEATTLE!" and headed to the court.

x

It was the third quarter and Seattle were on fire. Callie had never come to a Seattle game despite the constant invites but she really wished she had because that day, she really liked it. Especially when Arizona or Addison scored.

Arizona was a point guard. She'd run around in her white jersey, calling plays and passing around. Callie couldn't help but feel proud of her friend who seemed to be running the entire show. She also seemed to be a crowd favorite. People everywhere, whenever she would get the ball would scream, they had already had a chant for her that went, Robbins the best something something which Callie couldn't catch on, but she was loving it. Lots of girls, and even some guys to Callie's laugh, in the crowd were already planning to go ask her out after the game and Callie found herself in a tinge of jealousy.

Suddenly, some Phoenix bitch pushed Arizona with her elbow hard while taking the ball from her. Arizona fell and was clutching on to her left leg and before Callie could think, she was running to the Seattle Storm bench.

Hunt had immediately subbed Arizona out for some loser Callie couldn't care less about to rest that leg because they needed her in the fourth. Callie reached the bench and shooed aside Wilson, the intern on medical duty from Seattle and said, "let me take a look."

"Oh wow, Dr Torres!" Hunt said, smiling. "Take care of her, take her in and take a look at that leg. I need my point guard back in the last quarter."

"Will do sir," Callie said as she approached Arizona who immediately smiled to see her.

Callie puller her by the hand, put Arizona's arm around her shoulders and headed for the exam room inside the stadium.

"Bring her back by twenty minutes," Hunt called after them.

x

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I personally like this chapter :P**

"You know," Arizona said as they entered the same room they'd had Arizona's medical exam earlier that week. "Last time I was here, I was naked."

"So?" Callie tried her best not to imagine that view again and quickly sat Arizona down on a bed and stretched out her left leg.

"Isn't it your time now?" Arizona asked.

"Do you chase after all your one night stands like this?" Callie asked, as she pulled over the x-ray machine on top of the leg and quickly took some scans.

"No, just the amazing ones," Arizona shrugged. "Actually, you're the first."

"First what?" Callie asked, not really listening but going over her patient's scans. "One night stand?"

"Please," Arizona giggled, and Callie was suddenly interested. "First one night stand I haven't ran state to avoid."

"So you left Chicago because you'd just had sex with one too many people you couldn't see again," Callie asked, now putting some ice on the leg, but still going with the conversation. "All girls? Or any guys?" _Shut up Torres, _she told herself. _Who gives a fuck._

"Haha nope no guys," Arizona said giggling again. "Never guys."

Callie found this stupid giggling girl cute and she hated herself for it. If her long ass life full of shit had taught her anything it was never to get attached to someone, or else it came to burn you. She held the ice pack against Arizona's leg and Arizona said, ow, and Callie couldn't help but smile at just how cute Arizona was.

"What about you?" Arizona asked. "Girls, guys or both."

Callie gave her a look and Arizona said, "Come on we're friends now!"

"Both," Callie said, rolling her eyes at how much she was giving in to the dimples.

"Aw damn that's hot," Arizona said. "Listen, my leg's not broken is it?"

"Nope, not even a sprain," Callie said. "Nothing the intern couldn't have taken care of."

"Yet you took no time to rush on to the bench to help me,' Arizona winked.

"Yeah it was a reflex action," Callie said. "Whatever. You can go now, go win your match."

"If I win it can I win it for you? I mean, if I score the winning basket for us, will that impress you?"

"I'm not that special to you am I?" Callie asked.

Callie turned away from Arizona and took a deep breath. Arizona had been sweaty, but she still smelled beautiful. She looked great, especially in those white jersey and shorts. Callie had to keep herself away from that smile and those leg and stupid fucking Arizona Robbins.

Arizona stepped down, put her shoes back on and was just about to leave, when she stood right behind Callie and whispered "Calliope" into her ears.

Shivers ran down Callie's spine the minute she realized that Arizona Robbins was right behind her. She tried her best to keep her calm and said, "What is it?"

Arizona's soft lips were nuzzling her neck as she grabbed Callie's hand, turned her around, planted a kiss on Callie's lips, and before Callie could reciprocate (by kissing her back or pushing away, Callie didn't know) Arizona's lips and Arizona herself was gone.

Fucking Arizona Robbins.

x

"How was alone time with Robbins?" Mark said. "We really missed her. We've gone behind by four points what the fuck I know right!"

Callie still wasn't over just what had happened and now Mark wanted to know what happened.

"Um."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mark asked and Callie smiled as she realized he was worried about her leg and couldn't possibly know that Arizona Robbins had kissed her all of a sudden yet again.

"Yeah just a minor bruise she's perfectly fine," Callie said.

"Oh there she is," Mark said and Callie saw that Arizona was back in the court and there were about five minutes of the game left.

x

Arizona came on court for Murphy who gave her a flirtatious wink when she went off leaving Arizona a little bit confused, but she had her game face on again the minute she saw the score board. They were down by four points and she knew she'd definitely want to win her first game for the Storm.

Arizona led the play, went past center court. This was going to be pretty easy, she thought, when she saw the way the Phoenix girls were eying her. Being attracted to girls had helped Arizona develop a sort of sixth sense into the way their eyes worked. The way the Phoenix girls were looking, they were looking pretty nervous. And they certainly had no idea what was about to go down.

Arizona faked a pass to Teddy, and the defender marking Teddy, as well has the one marking Arizona herself fell for it. Arizona was now open, and well in the three point range, she went for a three point shot and hit right in the bucket. The gap had been closed to one.

The Phoenix Mercury were still wtf-ing and Teddy and Addison came over and gave Arizona high fives. They got the ball back pretty quickly on the rebound and Arizona was about to make a play where she'd pass to Teddy get the ball back and pass to Addison.

But then Arizona looked at the crowd. Callie Torres was sitting right there more excited than Arizona had ever seen her before. _I'm not that special to you am I_, Callie had said. Arizona was confused, she really hadn't chased after a one night stand. Well that's cause Callie was fucking special and Arizona was gonna do this.

Arizona passed to Teddy, who thought Arizona would get it back and give it to Addison but the second Arizona got it back she faked the pass to Addison and went for the layup, leaving the defenders, and her teammates confused. But the layup worked pretty perfectly in the closing seconds and the buzzer beat.

Arizona looked at the scoreboard. Seattle 89-88 Phoenix. It was a good feeling when all her teammates ran off to hug her. The crowd was cheering and Arizona noticed Callie Torres clapping too.

The ESPN interviewer rushed off to her and said, "Arizona, after that setback of an injury what inspired such a great comeback?"

x

Callie was about to leave happily when she heard Arizona Robbins on the mic saying, "My comeback was inspired by my amazing doctor. Callie Torres, you're pretty special."


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys drinks on me at Joe's to celebrate!" Arizona heard Addison say this and was really excited to head off to the bar and let go of all the nerves. She was so happy to have won her debut game for the storm and this was really turning out to be a great day if Addison was just going to be buying them shots.

Someone ran along to Arizona's side and grabbed her hand as they were about to leave the locker room and thinking it was Addison or Teddy, Arizona went for a hug in all her happiness to find someone completely unexpected.

Leah Murphy.

"Whoa," Arizona said, before she could stop herself from feigning calm. She was pretty surprised cause Leah Murphy holding her hand? Uh that was kind of random.

"Haha, great game Arizona," Murphy said, hugging her back. Leah Murphy was the other point guard of the Storm. The one that played first team before Arizona arrived at Seattle, and friendliness from her was the last thing she expected.

The girls all got into the team bus and Arizona, despite sitting next to Teddy, kept finding herself in eye contact with Murphy over and over again.

Over at the bar, just as Arizona was about to take her third shot, Murphy approached her. '

"Come on," Murphy said, grabbing Arizona's hand and taking it over to the dance floor. "Let's dance, I love this song."

The song wasn't really Arizona's type. It was a lot of noise and screeches. Arizona liked upbeat songs, just not dubstep ones. But she nevertheless liked the attention Murphy was giving her and to be honest she was kind of hot. Arizona realized that she hadn't hit on anyone after she had met one Calliope Torres and that sucked. If Calliope wasn't going to reciprocate to all the moves Arizona had already made on her, well that was her loss. Clearly her teammate here had it in for her and she could always benefit from some love.

"Yo Torres," Mark said as they drove off the parking lot. "Let's get some drinks at Joe's."

Callie shrugged, still not over the fact that Arizona Robbins had announced that she was special in front of live camera. As her doctor, but still, Callie Torres you are pretty special. That was what Arizona had said.

When they parked in front of Joe's, there was a green and white bus.

"This cannot be happening," Callie groaned the second she realized that in a matter of minutes she was going to be in the same room as Arizona Robbins.

But it turned out to be completely different.

Arizona was busy with her teammates. Cross that. Teammate.

Callie had always disliked that Leah Murphy. Even during her medical exams and checkups she was a whiner. And a flirt. And someone who was never serious. And she was at that very moment grinding Arizona Robbins on the fucking dance floor. To a dubstep song.

Callie shook her head. Who cares who Arizona Robbins was dancing with? They weren't an item. Heck they weren't even friends. All Arizona ever did was kiss her and all Callie ever did was avoid her. Callie grabbed Mark's hand and tried to head over to the other side, puffing in jealousy she hated to be having. But Mark wouldn't move.

"Tonight is the night I get my girl," Mark said and headed over to Addison, after stopping and saying to Callie, "Maybe it's the night you do the same."

x

From the corner of her eyes Arizona had noticed Calliope Torres enter the bar. It did not fail to cross her mind that this was where they had met for the first time, had eye sex for the first time and had left for Calliope's apartment. That was the first time Arizona had gone to Calliope's apartment, but up till that very day it had been the last too.

_You really don't need her,_ Arizona thought. _You're too good to be chasing after her._

Clearly Leah Murphy wanted her. So did all those other girls casually ogling her, whispering things and staring at her waiting to be next in line. _I'll show you, Calliope Torres, _Arizona thought. _You think you rejecting me will just leave me crying?_

"Excuse me," said Arizona and leaving a confused Leah Murphy to a group of five girls.

"Arizona Robbins!" they exclaimed. "Come join us! We love you!"

Arizona, drunk half in alcohol and half in thoughts of Calliope, checked the girls out. Individually, they weren't _that_ hot. But together, they made quite the gorgeous bunch. Kind of similar to the cheerleader theory in How I Met Your Mother. How when some average looking girls are put together, they turn extra desirable.

_Maybe a sixsome wouldn't be that bad,_ Arizona joked with herself. _I'll set new standards even for myself._

Arizona sat down next to a brunette. God she loved brunettes. Especially ones that looked like Calliope Torres. But this one was pretty hot too. She was stroking Arizona's thigh under the table and offering to buy her a shot.

_One more shot and I'll probably puke, _Arizona thought. _But hey, at least my doctor's here._

Arizona shot one more glance at Calliope Torres who was sitting at the counter with a drink, glaring at the five girls.

_Yeah she wants me,_ Arizona smirked and began to slowly kiss the brunette next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh my god is she serious!_ was all Callie could think the minute Arizona began kissing those other girls. _She can barely walk, she's going to fucking puke any second now,_

Callie didn't know what came over her. It wasn't so much that Arizona was by far the biggest pampered bitch she had ever seen but more of the fact that she was the doctor and it was kind of her responsibility to make sure the team's biggest star didn't die of alcohol poisoning. _Or maybe it's just that you don't want her around anyone but you. Why the fuck are you so responsible for her anyway? She clearly doesn't want you._

Maybe because I'm the one who's been avoiding her, Callie thought and got off the stool and headed towards where Arizona was sitting with the five girls.

"Excuse me ladies," Callie said. "I'm going to have to borrow Ms Robbins here for a bit."

"Oh hayyy Calliope," Arizona said, drunk as fuck. _Oh you poor, poor child, _was all Callie could think. "You wanna join us?"

"Come here Juliet," Callie said shaking her head profusely and dragging Arizona off the seat. "Sorry ladies, she's just had a bit too much to drink tonight."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the brunette Arizona had just been kissing.

"I'm the one she dedicated her victory to tonight," Callie said with authority and dragged Arizona away for them

Before she took Arizona to her car, Callie went to Mark and Addison who wouldn't stop flirting. "I'm taking Arizona home tonight."

Both Mark and Addison let out whistles and 'ooh's'

"No!" Callie snapped. "Not to have sex. To save her fucking life. She's drunk as fuck, she needs to puke it out."

"You gonna be okay Cal?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I'll take care of it no worries," Callie said. To Addison she asked, "you guys have practice tomorrow? Can I let her sleep in?"

"No we don't" Addison said. "Yeah I hope she's okay. Call me if you need anything kay Callie?"

Callie put Arizona's arm around her shoulder and went for her car. The poor thing had almost passed out next to her as Callie drove her to her apartment. It was difficult climbing stairs and opening the door with a drunk basketball player in her arms but Callie managed it.

x

"Ungggggggg," Arizona said, refusing to snap out of it.

"Sweetie," Callie said sighing. "You need to puke it out. Stop falling asleep."

She held Arizona's head against the toilet as Arizona kept drooling.

After what seemed an hour and all the alcohol had left her insides, Callie carefully undressed Arizona and put some of her own clothes on the blonde. She let the blonde sleep on her bed while she slept on the couch.

Before she could fall asleep Callie thought of what she had done. She barely knew this girl and yet she had just saved her without second thought.

Fucking Arizona Robbins.

x

Arizona Robbins woke up with the worst headache on earth.

_Where the hell am I?_ she thought, looking around on the unfamiliar sheets of this random bed. She was wearing a sweatshirt that was big yet comfy and sweatpants that were also the same. Arizona Robbins suddenly realized she was in the apartment of one Calliope Torres.

They hadn't slept together had they? Oh fuck the last thing Arizona remembered was kissing some random chick to make Callie jealous. She shouldn't have done that. She must have been too damn drunk.

She got out of bed and ran to wake up Calliope and apologize to her ASAP because she had acted like a real bitch and Calliope had been nothing but nice.

"Good morning sleepy head," Callie said, flipping pancakes off the griddle. "Or should I say, pukey head."

"Oh no," Arizona said. "Did I throw up on you?"

"Nope, just into my toilet, now worries," Callie grinned, gorgeous in her bathrobe. "breakfast?"

Arizona sat down at the kitchen counter and took a bite. oh my god she was god sent.

"Did you hold my head while I puked?" Arizona asked in embarrassment and Callie nodded. "Oh my god Calliope I am so sorry. I cannot believe this. I am such a kid."

"Don't worry Arizona," Callie said. "i'm your doctor, I really don't mind."

"Naw please," Arizona said. "Let me make it up to you."

"Oh really?" Calliope asked, and Arizona was happy that for once Calliope wasn't resisting. "How will you do that?"

"Let me be under your command for the whole day today?" she asked. "I'll do whatever you want, however you want. Please? I wanna be on your good side."

Calliope Torres smiled. This was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

"Under my command for the whole day huh?" Callie repeated. "That sounds like fun. Do you do this for everybody who holds you when you puke?"

"Actually," Arizona wondered. "That's the first time that's happened."

"You've puked or someone's held you while you've done it?"

"Someone's held me when I threw up," Arizona said, with a shudder just by thinking how disgusting it must have been for Callie to have her throw up all over her toilet. "Actually that's the first time anyone's not let me either a) pass out at the bar and be kicked out when it closes or b) get me to their apartment and have sex with me."

Callie was silent and Arizona continued, "Thank you so much Calliope," she said with a smile. "I am honestly so grateful to you."

Callie and Arizona finished off the pancakes and Arizona offered to wash the dishes as her duty to do anything Callie wished. Callie happily let her and went into her room to get dressed.

"What next?" Arizona asked after she had done the dishes.

"I have work today," Callie said. "Patients to worry about. Come be my assistant."

"Um, can we stop by my place and get some clothes first?' Arizona asked. "I don't know whose clothes these are but as comfy as they are, they aren't exactly mine. I have no idea what happened but if I stole someone's-"

"Chill Arizona," Callie said, laughing at how cute the blonde was when she was blabbering. "they're mine."

"Oh," Arizona said as she found herself blushing. She had slept in Calliope Torres' clothes. "You dressed me up?'

"And poured water all over you," Callie said, shaking her head. "You weren't going to sleep unshowered in your jersey which had puke all over it. What were you thinking? Not showering before heading out of the stadium? I need to make new guidelines for the team Jesus."

Arizona giggled. "Oh god Calliope, you are so nice," she shook her head. "Since you're in charge of me, should I change clothes?"

"Nope," Callie shook her head and to her own surprise found herself saying, "I like my clothes on you just fine."

x

"I love this hospital!" Arizona said as Callie and she sat down for lunch at a table in the Seattle Grace caf. She had followed Callie around all day, running errands for her, bringing her coffee and at the same time meeting all the patients. Especially the ones in the pediatrics quarters.

Callie was also having a great day. It wasn't so much that she enjoyed bossing Arizona around, she was simply loving the energy Arizona brought to her day - jumping readily at whatever paper work Callie asked for her help in to even bringing her food.

Now the two were sitting in the caf table and Arizona said, "This could be like a date-" and Mark saw them and ran to sit with them. "And it's over," Arizona completed the sentence much to Callie's amusement.

"What brings you here Robbins?" Mark asked, winking at Callie.

"What?" Callie asked innocently. "Nothing happened last night."

"Oh god were you there? At the bar?" Arizona turned a bright shade of pink. "Please don't tell me there are pictures of me in the paper too?"

"Hahah no, " Mark laughed. "I don't think so. You're lucky this time Robbins."

"That I didn't die or that I didn't end up in the papers?" Arizona asked, taking a mouthful of pasta.

x

Arizona had disappeared somewhere to see some kid later that evening when Callie decided to quickly slip out of her scrubs and switch to street clothes before heading out of Seattle Grace.

Just when she had undressed out of her scrubs and was in her underwear, the knob on the door turned and before Callie could scream, Arizona Robbins was in the room.

"Get out," Callie said, quickly covering herself in a jacket.

"Come on Calliope," Arizona said, now locking the door. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"That was before-"

"What?" Arizona said, nearing Callie and just casually forcing the jacket of her. "That was before you saw _me _naked again? Twice might I mention - once too while I was drunk and too intoxicated to give you consent?"

"Hey missy," Callie said, super uncomfortable to be naked. "I did that to save your life."

Arizona kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie was about to protest when Arizona put a finger on the ortho surgeon's lips and said, "Shh, I've listened to you all day. Now it's time you listen to me."

"Mm hmm, " Arizona said and began nuzzling against Callie's neck. "I really like you Calliope," she said, gently pushing Callie against the wall. "And the less clothes you have on, the better."


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy new year beautiful people! Thank you for reading this! :) you can follow sararamirezz or jessicacapshaww on tumblr and you'll find me xD Here is a really short chapter because I needed a filler that will be followed by a detailed one but this is a good one, don't worry.**

Callie Torres had a situation. A situation where she wasn't the one in control because Arizona Robbins had her against a wall, in her own office, clumsily only in her underwear but otherwise naked. Arizona removed a strand of hair that had fallen across Callie's face gently and looked at her.

Callie found herself gazing deeply at those blue orbs that had magnetized her from the very first glance back the first time they met. Those were beautiful, _beautiful _eyes - deep blue and just so calm and full of passion. And they belonged to a very beautiful girl too.

For the first time in a really long time, Arizona found herself hesitating. This wasn't like Callie. By now, the Calliope she knew would have shown authority, would have shoved her aside, would have put on her clothes and got the hell out of here. But instead she was just standing, with Arizona's arms around her hips holding her against a wall.

Arizona was caught off guard at this point but she wasn't going to not take advantage of this beautiful situation. She began to kiss Callie's neck. First gently, but then continued with roughness. To Arizona's immense pleasure a low moan escaped Calliope's throat. _Yes!_ Arizona thought to herself. She pressed herself hard against Arizona's bra and went for the lips.

_Dear Lord, please let her kiss me back, _she thought and thought over and over again.

Callie was deeply lost in those eyes when Arizona had begun to kiss her neck. Heck why not, she thought. For the owner of those eyes, anything. _Calliope are you stupid,_ she told herself. _This is Arizona Robbins, the kid, the one you had to babysit last night cause she was too drunk._

_But, no one has wanted me in such a really long time and maybe-_

_Maybe what Calliope?_

_Maybe I like her._

_WHAT? FEELINGS? After everything, you're having feelings, again?_

Callie didn't fight her conscience any further because Arizona Robbins had begun to kiss her. That was a good, good kiss. Callie was brought back to the night she had made love to Arizona Robbins and Arizona had tasted this good. Callie found herself kissing her back. _What I wouldn't do for those blue eyes and those dimples, _she said to herself.

_OH MY GOD SHE IS KISSING ME BACK!,_ was all Arizona's mind could go over. Before she knew it, Calliope was tugging at the sweatshirt Arizona was wearing and pulling her out of it. And the pants too._ This should be good._

"I want you," Callie found herself blurting out.

"I win," Arizona said smirking. "Cause I _need _you."

Callie shivered at Arizona's finger's slowly taking her own bra off and the touch of the blonde against her own skin was doing crazy things to the Latina. She looked over the office. The desk, she thought. We can do it against the desk.

She quickly, in all in her pantied glory moved away from the wall and Arizona and threw all of her paperwork in to the cabinet and off the table.

"Well Arizona Robbins," she said, getting on top of the table in nothing but her panties, and smirking at Arizona. "What are you waiting for? Don't you want your victory present?"

Christmas was here too damn early for Arizona.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmm," Arizona said, coming up and nibbling at Calliope's nipple after what seemed like hours of loud, dirty, passionate sex on the tabletop. "You are so hot."

Callie let out a laugh. It really didn't hurt to let loose once in a while did it? In fact, it had felt so darn good. "What time is it anyway?" she asked, and then checked her clock herself. "Shit it's 11!"

"Were you in a hurry?" Arizona asked, now getting off Callie and off the desk too.

"Nah," Callie said, sitting up and reaching for her jeans which had been thrown to the floor before she could even have put them on.

"Do you mind dropping me off at my apartment?" Arizona asked. "It's on the way to yours. Teddy probably thinks I've died."

"You could have just texted her or something," Callie said, putting on her shirt followed by her famous black leather jacket. "Let's head out?"

The two got into the elevator in silence when Arizona said, "Could I have your phone number?" in the most adorable voice that Callie couldn't help but reach for the blonde's jeans pocket, take a selfie and put her number in and put the phone back in Arizona's pocket leaving the younger girl completely speechless.

They got into Callie's car and Callie hit the road, putting her music on full volume she drove. They didn't talk much. Arizona was kind of wondering in her head whether or not to ask Callie out on a date but she was scared. It's crazy how much Callie had begun to mean to her and Arizona knew that another rejection from Callie could potentially break her heart. Thus she didn't say much on the way, just pointing Callie to roads to take to her apartment.

Callie was wondering why Arizona was so uncharacteristically quiet, but she kind of liked the silence - because it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. Callie didn't know why but she liked the fact that she could be comfortable with the blonde without having to say anything. But it kind of left Callie wondering:

_What the hell were she and Arizona anyway?_

Callie was just about to ask a question about their relationship when Arizona said, "it's right here, stop at the third building," and Callie shut up and parked.

"Calliope," Arizona smiled at the Latina. "Thank you so much."

"Hey it's on the way home, I had to drive past it anyway,' Callie said, shrugging.

"No, I mean," Arizona said. "Thank you for last night, for taking care of me. And thank you for letting me make love to you again."

"Nah," Callie said, blushing. "I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

"Even the part where I threw up?" Arizona said and Callie laughed. "I have practice early tomorrow-"

"Yeah," Callie said. "I've been asked to go as well. I think you guys have some intense training sessions and somebody's gonna get hurt."

"I don't mind," Arizona winked. "If you're going to be taking care of me."

"Go already," Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

"I'll text you maybe?" Arizona asked and got away from the car and inside the building, again having the last word and leaving Callie incomplete.

Fucking Arizona Robbins.

x

The minute Arizona turned the key in she could smell the anger on Teddy.

"Where the hell have you been missy?" Teddy asked as soon as Arizona entered the apartment. She was waiting in the living room, on the couch with her arms crossed. "I've been worried sick and all you do is send me a text in the morning saying 'i'm alive see you tonight?' Are you out of your mind?"

"Teds," Arizona said, laughing yet touched by her friend's concern. "Honestly I'm okay...I'm so sorry."

"Did you wake up in a dumpster somewhere?" Teddy asked, not amused.

"Nope, au contraire," Arizona said, smiling. "I woke up in Callie Torres' bed."

"Zona, you guys didn't-" Teddy gasped.

"Nope," Arizona said. Not in the morning anyway, Arizona thought. "I was up drunk and throwing up all night and Doctor Torres was holding my head."

"God the things that lady does for you," Teddy said rolling her eyes.

"More like the things that lady does _to_ me," Arizona told Teddy. "God Teds I think I like her."

Teddy shook her head at Arizona. "Go call Addison, she's been worried about you just as much."

"You guys worry too damn much," Arizona said, going to her room and jumping on her bed. "I'm an adult now, have been for a while."

x

"ADDIE!" Arizona screamed on to the phone.

"You're alive I assume," came the sarcastic reply from the phone. "Everything alright?"

"Yep, no worries," Arizona said. "Calliope took care of me last night."

"You sound awfully happy about letting someone cleaning up your puke," Addison sighed.

"Noooo," Arizona said giggling. "It's just that spending time with her makes me so happy."

"Arizona," Addison said. "Doctor Torres has been through too much to have time for your childish acts. Leave her alone maybe?"

"Na ah Addie," Arizona said. "In fact, could you please put in a good word for me? I wanna ask her out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Az?" Addison sounded concerned. "You really haven't been the committed type because Callie isn't exactly the one night stand love em and leave em type."

"Addison," Arizona said. "I promise you, and you can tell her this, if I screw up in anyway, she doesn't have to talk to me again. I'll understand. All I'm asking is for one chance to prove myself."

"And am I gonna ask her out for you?" Addison's voice came through the phone.

"No no," Arizona said. "I can do that. Just tell her what a wonderful person I am."

"Wow Arizona," Addison said, laughing. "Putting me up to lies."

"I'm the most wonderful person you know Addison," Arizona said. And for Calliope, I'm ready to be the greatest person that ever existed."

**Please leave a review I'd love to know your thoughts! I love you thanks for reading k bye **


	14. Chapter 14

Callie was just washing her dishes from dinner when her phone vibrated with a 'beep.' What now? She really hoped her patients were alright. She was quite tired. Sore, more like. Thanks to Arizona Robbins. Callie dragged herself over to the living room table where her phone was and checked it out.

The screen read:

**New Text Message received from Arizona Robbins**

Callie's stomach immediately did a flip flop. Why had she given Arizona Robbins her number again? Of course the blonde was going to text her.

**10.10 pm: Hey Calliope, I kinda miss you :P I'm still wearing your sweatshirt btw.**

Callie couldn't help but smile. This was such a good feeling. She hadn't felt this nice in a long, long time. The last time she had let her defenses down. And the time before that too. _Look how those times turned out,_ her evil conscience said.

She shrugged away the conscience and was about to reply to Arizona's text when her phone vibrated again. This time it was ringing - Addison was calling.

"What's up Add?" Callie asked, a bit disappointed Addison had interrupted her joyful texting mood, but of course it wasn't her fault so Callie decided to answer her friend's call anyway.

"I hear you're coming over to the court tomorrow!" Addison said. "It's only the second week of the season and we've had one game, we aren't traveling till two days later!"

"Yeah," Callie said, nonchalantly. "Hunt just sent me an email asking me to be there. He said he's trying out some new training routines on you guys."

"What the hell," Addison's voice came from the other side. "I hope he doesn't end up tiring us all out."

"Yeah," Callie repeated. "I can only deal with so many broken legs."

Addison laughed and said, "I hear you held Arizona's head while she puked all night."

Callie's stomach lurched nervously at the mention of Arizona. "Yeah she was a little bit drunk," Callie said. "It's okay, I think she's learnt her lesson."

"Cal,"" Addison said, with a serious tone. "Exactly what's happening between the two of you?"

"I wish I knew myself Addison," Callie said, sighing. "I honestly don't know. Look, she keeps flirting with me, telling me I'm special, and then the minute I tell her I'm not interested she goes off to the bar and grinds with Murphy and kisses random girls at a booth."

"Well Callie, you did tell her you're not interested," Addison said.

"You know how I am Addison," Callie said, because her friend was well aware of Callie's demons.

"But Arizona's not," Addison said. "She has no idea you're haunted by ghosts from your past and if you're not gonna let her in-"

"But from what I've heard, she's also a player," Callie interrupted, defending herself.

"Callie, look at what you keep telling me about Mark," Addison said. "Weren't you the one who told me that who cares what other people say? That a person deserves a chance to show you him or herself that he or she is worth your time?"

"Yeah..." Callie said, caught by her own words.

"Maybe" Addison said. "If you give Arizona a chance, she can prove you wrong."

"Um," Callie didn't have anything to say.

"Do you like her Cal?" Addison asked.

"I think I might," Callie said. This was the first time she had admitted to anyone, even herself that she had a slight crush on the blonde.

"Then say 'yes' to her - well at least say yes to being friends at first," Addison said. "I know Arizona. She's been through a lot and she's not some princess who was handed it all. If she really likes you, which I'm sure she does, she'll be ready to give you the world."

"I'll think about it," Callie said, sighing.

"Bye Cal," Addison said and hung up.

Callie cut the call and looked at the text again. "I miss you" - Arizona had texted her. She was wearing Callie's clothes. Still. God the things that girl did to her.

Calliope typed a reply,

_10.45 pm I miss you too Arizona._

The reply was immediate

**10.47 pm: Oh really? Then why'd you take half an hour to reply? Playing hard to get, Calliope? I find that so hot in you.**

Callie blushed automatically. She found herself texting,

_10.50 pm: I'm so glad I get to see you tomorrow._

Arizona replied instantly again

**10.52 pm: That makes me feel so good to hear you say that. Can't wait. It might end up being fun. As fun as today was ;) xo**

She had used the winky smiley. Callie was dying inside.

Fucking Arizona Robbins

**Please leave a review xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I LOVE YOU and YOUR REVIEWS! **

**But about the suggestions, here's a small fact: ****_I've had the entire plot planned from the very beginning. There it is : the secret to my updates._**

**Therefore everything so far has a reason. Arizona and Callie both have their reasons for hesitating, I know exactly why. Thus, some of your suggestions may turn out true but unfortunately, some might not. So please, please don't hate me if I haven't done something you have suggested. It's not cause I don't respect your interests, it's all pre planned that's all. I love you. A lot. Thank you for reading.**

**x**

Arizona woke up at 6.30 and went straight to the shower. Training wasn't till 8.30 but Arizona was excited. She had helped her team win the first game of the season and she was itching to get back on the court and play some more. This was it, Arizona knew. Seattle Storm was possibly the team she could find herself a future in.

_Especially if their hottie of a doctor and I manage to become an item,_ Arizona thought and smirked. She was thinking of Callie Torres in a shower again, that's cray. Callie Torres was definitely special to her. Arizona knew by now. She hadn't felt such nerves, such anticipation about any girl this way before. There was something so attractive about the Latina that kept Arizona hanging on to every move the Latina made and every word she said.

_Can you just imagine her as your girlfriend?_ Arizona thought and shivered at the thought. She even found herself imagining Callie Torres, her 'girlfriend' in the shower there with her.

Dreams, Arizona sighed.

_If I can become Rookie Of the Year of the freaking WNBA I can prove to Callie Torres I really like her, right?_

Good luck Robbins, Arizona thought as she got out of the shower, got dressed and went to wake Teddy. This was going to be a good day.

Hopefully.

x

Callie picked up Mark, who lived right opposite her apartment and drove straight to the Seattle Storm stadium because Hunt had requested they be there by 7.30.

"I cannot believe," Mark said as they drove on their way "You are so into coming here all of a sudden."

Callie smirked. "Stranger things have happened."

"I have a feeling," Mark continued. "You'll be even going to every game from now on."

"Really?" Callie asked amused, raising an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"You have a crush," Mark said convinced. "on Arizona Robbins."

"Totes," Callie said.

"Who're you trying to convince you're not Torres?" Mark asked. "Me? Or yourself?"

Callie reached the parking lot of the stadium and found her usual reserved parking spot. She parked the car and she and Mark went inside and straight to Hunt's office.

"Hello Doctors," Coach Owen Hunt said, as he looked up from his clipboard when Mark and Callie went in. "I needed this meeting with you guys to discuss something important, why don't you take a seat?"

The two sat down as Hunt continued: "Our players are traveling to LA this week," Owen said. "It's our first away game and thus I wanted to discuss a) the medical facilities and doctor on duty over at away games and b) how to deal with jet lag once they return."

Callie began, "Well, we usually do have our interns travel with your guys right-"

"But Dr Torres," Hunt said. "Day before yesterday when you were at the Phoenix game and Arizona Robbins went with you to the medical room, she was good as new. You're magic, and we request that you come with us. Of course not all the time but please, as often as possible. And when you don't, Doctor Sloan should come. You are the best there are and I really want my girls to have the best, I'm sure you understand."

"Coach," Callie began.

"We'll do it," Mark finished the sentence.

"No," Callie shot Mark a look. "My priority lies at Seattle Grace hospital, unfortunately. I can't always be on your planes."

"You don't have to be," Hunt shook his head. "Your choices are absolutely flexible. You can be in or out any time before the plane leaves. If you have an emergency situation at Seattle you can fly back any time, it's absolutely up to you Dr Torres."

"I'll have to think about it," Callie said, sighing.

Callie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and took it out.

**New message received from Arizona Robbins. 8.02 am: I'm coming to the stadium. You already there?**

She was about to reply when Hunt spoke again,

"Now on to the second concern"

x

"You girls _suck _at getting over jet lag."

Hunt had gathered all the players on to the court before practice. Blah blah blah, Arizona thought because all she could think about was getting the hell out of practice and visiting a certain Doctor Calliope Torres.

Wait, no need for that because Callie Torres had just walked through the doors and into the court.

"Doctor Torres has so kindly," Hunt said. "arranged your sleeping schedules, nutritional schedules and _ahem_ partying schedules before and after game days."

Groans from the players.

_As if she doesn't already have enough control over my life,_ Arizona thought as Callie smirked at her when Hunt had said 'partying rules.'

"To be a more regular and consistent team," Hunt said. "We need to take certain things seriously."

x

That one practice session had seemed to go on forever and to be honest Arizona was kind of pissed at Hunt because they had won their first game but he was being super bossy and uptight for no reason. Callie had left after the stupid lecture but Arizona was sure she hadn't left the building.

The minute they were let go from practice Arizona found herself heading for the exam room. _Our exam room_, Arizona couldn't help but think that over her time in Seattle it had become a special place for her because of all the time she had spent with Callie.

She knocked on the door, _please be there_ she thought and to her immense pleasure Callie opened the door.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Callie asked.

"But _I _am surprised to see _you _here," Arizona replied. "Don't you have patients to check on?"

"I was just thinking about something Hunt said," Callie told Arizona.

"What is it?" Arizona asked, suddenly concerned. No Calliope couldn't get fired. She was the best.

"He asked me to put in as much time into away games as I can," Callie said.

"What?" Arizona said, excited. "You're coming traveling with us?"

"I'm considering it," Callie said. "But I'm not convinced."

"Come on Calliope," Arizona said giving Callie her best smile. "You'll get to see more of me, I can even sneak into your room at night..."

"Arizona," Callie said. "Are we even friends? I mean I know we've kissed and we've had sex..."

"Amazing sex," Arizona corrected.

"Yeah, but..." Callie said. "Anyway, so you think I should come to away games so that I get to see more of you? Now why would I do that?"

This is it, Arizona thought. The perfect moment I've been looking for.

"Go on a date with me?" Arizona said. "And I'll convince you I'm worth every trip."

**Again, I LOVE YOU THANK YOU FOR READING *hugs***


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona still could not believe Callie had said yes. It was like, she owned the world. There was one stupid problem in between. She was flying to LA the next day and the date would be the day after _that._ So I have to get rid of this game first, Arizona thought.

There was also the chance that Callie could potentially be flying to LA with the team. She was getting restless back at her apartment wondering if Callie was coming or not so she decided to text her.

**10.20 pm: Are you coming? The flight's in less than 12 hrs. You've gotta make up your mind.**

Callie's reply came in two minutes.

_10.22 pm: I don't wanna be a distraction to you miss Robbins the great number 7 :P_

Arizona shook her head. Stupid Callie didn't realize:

**10.23 pm: Au contraire, you make me a better player. I wanna impress you and I begin to play better.**

_10.25 pm: That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard._

**10.27 pm: You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.**

_10.30 pm: Save it for the date. You better woo me._

**10.31 pm: oh I plan to do so Calliope. Just you see.**

_10.32 pm: Go to bed, you'll miss your flight._

**10.33 pm: If you're not coming, I'd rather not go.**

_10.35 pm : Can you stop being such an idiot Arizona? you said you'll give me a reason to go, once we've had a date. Which we aren't having till you're back from LA. Come back safe, I'll see you when you're back. Now, Go to sleep, for me k?_

**10.35 pm: Fine. I'll just imagine youve given me a good night kiss. Night Calliope xo**

**x**

She didn't show up. Arizona had been waiting eagerly on the team bus hoping that the Seattle Grace ambulance would arrive with Callie Torres, but instead Mark Sloan showed up.

Arizona sighed. Well, I'll just have to go out with her and prove to her I'm worth making interstate trips. Arizona took a nap on the way to the airport and on the plane watched one movie to the next but could barely focus.

She kept thinking of Callie Torres. Even when she put her earphones on, all the songs reminded her of Callie Torres. Something was seriously wrong.

x

Callie couldn't help but tune into ESPN when she got back home from the hospital. The game between Seattle and LA had already begun and Seattle were behind by eight points in the fourth and final quarter. Even though Callie barely knew basketball she knew this was bad.

Firstly because Los Angeles were the reigning champions and they were a really good team. Secondly, because the minute Callie had turned on the TV Arizona Robbins had missed a jump shot. From what Callie had seen in the last game, Arizona's jump shots were usually perfect.

Callie quickly called Mark.

"Torres, this is bad," Mark said immediately upon picking up the phone. "Robbins hasn't been on the same fire and Seattle are just playing bad. Even Teddy's not doing well against her old team."

"That," Callie said, sighing. "Has got to suck. She's probably really upset right now."

Callie couldn't help but feel bad for Arizona.

x

The final buzzer rang and the LA crowd cheered. Arizona looked at the scoreboard. Seattle 90-106 LA. What the hell. Arizona almost teared up. She hated losing. Especially to away crowds because there wasn't really a home to go back to.

Arizona ignored all interviewers and went straight to the locker room.

"I'm not going to deny I'm disappointed," Coach Hunt said as the girls were about to hit the showers. "But this is a game, this is a league. We have time, it's just one loss. We can fight back. There's still a long way to go."

Arizona could look at neither Teddy nor Addison. She had wasted their good passes by missing the shots. She quickly avoided everyone and went out of the stadium and took a cab to the hotel. In her room, she didn't want to watch TV or anything cause all they'd show is LA shit and right now she hated LA.

There was only one person who could fix this mood.

x

Callie's phone rang, she thought it would be Mark but the caller ID said an entire name: Arizona Robbins.

"Hey," Callie picked up the phone. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Arizona said.

"Okay," Callie said calmly. "What do you want to take about then?"

"Anything," Arizona said with a broken voice. "Just anything other than some basketball. I just want to hear your voice."

"Okay," Callie said. "Just don't cry okay?"

"Okay," Arizona said.

And they talked the entire night.


	17. Chapter 17

Arizona was pretty quiet on the plane and on the bus home as well. In fact, when Teddy tried to talk her into lunch she just ignored her when Teddy had finally had it.

"Arizona stop," Teddy said, crossing her arms. "Yes we lost, yes it's very sad. But it's the second match of the season there are 32 other games left to play. It's still May and September's a long way to go. We may have lost this one but come the end of the regular season, we'll be there right on top and we'll make it to the playoffs."

"Okay," Arizona said, not deeply moved by Teddy's talk.

"So stop moping around like a five-year-old," Teddy said. "And go do something productive. Go out, explore Seattle, watch a movie, eat some corn dog or something. Stop wasting your stupid day on some stupid game."

Arizona nodded and went to her room. She knew Teddy was right. At some point she would eventually have to move on and get on with the season, the next game was a week away, before that she would practice hard, she would practice her shots and her rebounds, she would make sure Calliope was there at the game-

Then it occurred to Arizona.

_Calliope._

x

Callie Torres could barely stay awake. She had been up all night talking to and consoling Arizona Robbins over the phone. No sleep and now, no medical skills apparently either.

"Can I take the day off?" She said, knocking on Dr Webber's office. "Not feeling well."

"Torres," Webber said. "If this Seattle Storm thing is adding extra pressure just tell me. I don't need my best orthopedic surgeon getting sick."

"Ah I just need some rest," Callie said. Webber had no idea how correct he was that her current state was the Seattle Storms' fault. Particularly one piece of storm.

She was about to head home when she got a text.

**New Message received from Arizona Robbins: 4 pm: You have to come to our next game. And the one after that. And all the rest of them.**

Callie quickly typed up a reply: _4.02 pm: What? What do you mean?_

**Arizona: You're our lucky charm. For sure. **

_Callie: You've lost once. ONCE. And I happened not to be there. Surely, that is just a coincidence._

**Arizona: Callieeee please...**

_Callie: Look I'll try my best to show up whenever I can._

**Arizona: What are you doing tonight?**

_Callie: I don't know. What are YOU doing tonight?_

**Arizona: Taking you out. :)**

_Callie: And when did I agree to go out tonight?_

**Arizona: Come on Calliope. Give me one shot. Please :(**

_Callie: Okay fine. 6.30. Pick me up._

**Arizona: Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! School is back which means updates will be SUPER slower :(**

Callie changed her outfit for the third time. Hmm, red was nice. Better than the black or blue. Maybe. Callie wasn't sure. This was her first date with Arizona and she wanted to look the very best for that girl.

Callie wasn't sure where she and Arizona were going because they had already had sex twice, without any definitions of themselves as a couple. But wasn't that better? Than being a couple? Because Callie was scared of commitment like that. There were times in her past things like that had felt that she was in the right relationship but they turned out to be the complete opposite.

But Arizona, was she different?

Callie knew it was too early to decide such things. She barely knew much about Arizona. But then again that was what the date was for right? So that they could get to know each other.

Callie decided to go with the red dress and was putting the final touches on her make up when her doorbell rang. Even though Callie had seen Arizona naked more times than she should have knowing that the blonde was outside her door was giving Callie shivers.

She quickly put on her favorite perfume and went to answer the door.

Arizona Robbins stood in the most gorgeous blue dress, with her hair newly cut, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"These are for you," Arizona said, kissing her on the cheek. "You look beautiful Calliope."

"You look amazing," Callie said, still breath taken by how the blonde, who she usually saw in a jersey and shorts, looked in her dress. "Do you want to come in, for a drink or something?"

"Er," Arizona said. "If you're ready, could we head out? We have a reservation to catch."

"Oh yeah," Callie said, suddenly flustered wondering what Arizona had planned for the night.

The two headed over to the blonde's Audi car, which Callie was looking at for the first time.

"A present from the team" Arizona said, smiling.

"It's a pretty car," Callie said, and thanked Arizona as she opened the front door for her.

x

Arizona drove towards the address Addison had carefully explained to her. Seattle's finest diner and bar. It was supposed to be a good place.

"Oh," Callie said, when she realized where they were headed.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asked.

"Just wondering if this is a first date or a marriage proposal," Callie said, joking.

"Do you not like this place?" Arizona asked.

"Sure I do."

x

"Hello," Arizona said at the counter. "I have a reservation for two, under Robbins."

"Right this way ma'am," the guy at the restaurant showed them in.

They ordered, Arizona assured Callie that she could have whatever she wanted and Callie decided to go with moderately priced things. She knew Arizona had a very heavy paycheck but this was the first date, and honestly Callie didn't want to cause too much of a hassle.

"So Calliope Torres," Arizona said smiling at her gorgeous date while they waited for the food. "Tell me about your life."


	19. Chapter 19

"Arizona..." Callie mumbled, not sure where to begin. Here she was with the blonde who she really liked and who she felt liked her back. But Arizona was so much younger and had a great career ahead of her. Callie really didn't want to bring Arizona's charm down by her awful life stories. "I really don't want to know how to begin... I don't want to bore you or burden you."

Arizona's eyes widened. "Calliope," Arizona said, smiling. Arizona then did the funniest thing. She brought her right hand and placed it on Callie's left hand. The touch gave shivers down Callie's spine. This girl could do crazy things to her. "I'm here to listen to you. You keep telling me things are complicated with you. But what if I'm willing to deal with your 'complications' and go through them with you?"

"Really?" Callie asked unsure.

"Try me." Arizona said.

"I've..." Callie said, sighing heavily. This wasn't easy for her, but she trusted Arizona. Arizona was a great girl and had done a lot for her and to her in the short time they had known each other. "I've been married before."

Arizona's eyes widened, but not half as wide they were when Callie said, "to a man."

"Huh," Arizona said, as they had spent a few minutes in silence.

Callie continued: "After it wasn't working out, he cheated on me... I ... I didn't really know where I was going from there and then for the first time I fell for a girl, who was also a doctor at our hospital and I guess we were together but she didn't like me being bi and so even she... she just left me randomly... not just me, she left town and she never said goodbye."

Arizona still hadn't said anything, she had just been looking at Callie, directly in the eyes. Her blue, beautiful eyes, that spoke through them - _I'm here for you Callie._

But throughout this Callie noticed that Arizona hadn't let go of her hand.

"I'm..." Callie continued. "I'm much better now. My career's gone sky high from there because I decided that relationships weren't my priority and breaking and fixing bones was my true love. I really haven't dated anyone since and I really don't know how I feel like committing to a relationship anymore...and if you want to run away here right now you really should because you have an amazing career ahead of you and I don't want you to be tangled in my mess."

Arizona finally spoke, "Calliope Torres. What kind of idiotic man would cheat on a goddess like you? You are beautiful, in every sense of the word and I consider myself incredibly lucky to have met you."

"But Arizona," Callie said, shaking her head, as the food finally came. "There is no way in hell I want your life to be ruined by mine."

"Calliope, " Arizona said, in a very sexy way which raised Callie's heartbeat. " I know what it's like to be in hopelessness, to feel like you don't have a reason to live anymore. I wasn't born in a mansion and fed by a golden spoon. My brother was my best friend. I really loved him and he and Addison were really happy. I wanted a girl to someday make me as happy as Addie made him. They were so in love and I actually believed in love and all that back then. But my brother, he joined the army and he served his nation. I was incredibly proud of him and one day, they called us and told us he had passed away.."

"Oh my god," Callie said. "I am so sorry."

"For a really long time," Arizona breathed. "I refused to believe he had died. I expected him to pop in any time, tell me he's there to support me as he always have, but.. he never came. And I stopped believing in miracles. I hated everyone, I refused to believe there would be anyone there for me anymore, and I have never..."

Arizona stopped mid sentence, not sure how to say it.

"What is it?" Callie asked.

"I have never actually gone out on a date like this..." Arizona said.

"What?"

"I've always picked up girls at bars, restaurants, malls and all that," Arizona said shaking her head. "I've taken them to usually their apartment and I've left the morning after. I haven't committed to any of them because I know these won't last because like my relationship with my brother taught me, good things are snatched away from you."

"Arizona I'm so sorry I had no idea," Callie said.

"Hey, it's okay," Arizona breathed. "I found basketball. That was something that couldn't leave me right?"

"So that means," Callie said. "I'm the first girl you've ever taken out on a date?"

"Now you know how much you mean to me Calliope," Arizona said, smiling at the Latina.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for having such incredible patience!**

By the time they were onto dessert (sharing a cheesecake and a brownie between the two of them), Callie and Arizona had definitely grown comfortable to each other's presence. Callie was relieved that Arizona was okay with all the shit that had happened to her past and that she had no problem knowing that Callie was a deeply fucked mess. This was a very nice date and Callie was impressed with how chivalrous, kind and cheerful Arizona was despite this being her first date. Very smooth, Robbins, Callie couldn't help but think.

When they asked for the check, Callie offered to pay, and at least even pay half that they split the bill but Arizona insisted she pays. Callie had to admit she was very impressed by the blonde.

On the way back to dropping Callie at her apartment, Arizona played a beautiful song in the car: _The Story _by Phil Hanseroth - it was one of Callie's most favorite songs, and Callie couldn't help but sing along.

"Oh my god," Arizona said, as the song had ended.

"What?" Callie asked, smiling at her date, whose beautiful blue eyes were shining even under the evening dark.

"You have such a beautiful voice," Arizona said, squeezing Callie's hand at a point between switching gears. "There's still so much I don't know about you."

They reached Callie's driveway and Arizona came to the gate to drop her off.

"Give me the chance to," Arizona said.

"Huh?" Callie asked, lost in thoughts about what a wonderful date she had had.

"Give me a chance to find out more about you," Arizona said, smiling. "Go out with me again?"

"Soon," Callie said.

All Callie wanted was to take Arizona up to her apartment and make out on her couch and take the blonde's pretty dress off and reveal something prettier but she knew she had to be courteous.

"I would ask you to come up," Callie said. "But..."

"I know," Arizona said. "We should do this right."

Callie smiled. The blonde understood her. Things felt so right with Arizona, Callie really didn't want to rush into decisions. _But sex with her had been so darn good._

Callie did her best to shut her inner conscience out and reached to give Arizona a hug and a peck on the cheek. But Callie felt it and Arizona felt it too. The peck on the cheek became a peck on the lips and lingered on for a bit too long.

After they had kissed for about two minutes straight they broke off, breathing for air, both laughing.

"I should go," Arizona said, grinning at Calliope.

"Thank you, I had a great time," Callie said, smiling back.

"Me too," Arizona said. "I have early practice so need to go to bed, bye bye."

On the way back Arizona casually sent a text to Addison Montgomery saying **Thank you so much for convincing her to go out with me it was really great.**

That night, for the first time in a long time, both of them smiled to sleep.

x

Arizona was making all her jump shots and had had some pretty good plays through to all her teammates and everyone was certainly happy. It had been a very good practice, and the girls were convinced they were ready to turn around their one loss at LA and take on the New York Liberty who were visiting them at Seattle.

"This is our first out of our conference match," Coach Hunt said. "And it's an important one. You girls have shown a lot of spirit today and I have complete faith that we will put up a very strong fight against them tomorrow. We look good and let's do our best."

The girls huddled up for a group hug and headed for the showers.

Before Arizona went in to wash off the sweat she checked her phone and the screen read "One text message from Callie Torres."

Arizona felt her heart beat a million times faster as she unlocked her phone and read the message

_12.20 pm: I'm here in the stadium checking up on some things. Come visit me if you're free. x_

Damn. It was 12.30... Arizona wanted to run immediately and see her. But she didn't want to be all sweaty and visit the Latina. Even though the exam room hot and sweaty did sound nice. But no, no getting dirty till at least the third date, Arizona told herself.

She sighed. It was so hard to take things slow when Calliope Torres was so freaking sexy.

**Don't forget to leave a review that is what keeps me going!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews.**

**Just a warning: This story is not really a fluffy piece of rainbow. I would like you to remember that these two are NOT in a relationship at this stage of the story. They have had ****_one_**** date and that says nothing about labels. Keep in mind that Calliope is afraid of committing whereas Arizona has never been in a serious relationship. So semi spoiler: I LOVE SCANDALS ;)**

The buzzer was running down. This game had been incredibly good, she knew this. She just wanted to end the amazing run of shots on a high. She looked at the clock, 15 more seconds. Pretty easy, she thought as she observed her teammates and her opponents. She reached center court took a drive towards the basket herself and soon as two defenders came to cover her, Arizona threw the ball, which bounced and landed on the hands of Captain Addison Montgomery. Addie, free of her defender who had run towards Arizona, quickly jumped and took the shot.

In!

What a game, because when the whistle blew and Arizona looked up at the scoreboard and it read 110-86, nothing could have made her happier.

It had been a pretty incredible comeback. Damn she was happy.

The crowd was cheering and Arizona found herself glancing towards where the one person she had hoped would be here was sitting. Indeed there she was, Callie Torres, in the crowd, with her best friend Mark, cheering and clapping for them.

Their eyes met and Callie's smile widened, giving Arizona a big thumbs up.

Arizona rushed to sign autographs for this amazing Seattle crowd who had supported them in every second of this amazing victory.

"Girls!" Addison screamed. "Party, in an hour, my place! You too Callie and Mark!"

Arizona found herself a bit more excited than she should be. Last time the team had won they had hit Joe's bar and Arizona nearly died choking on her own puke had Callie - Doctor Calliope Torres - not held her the entire night and made sure she survived.

She couldn't wait to go to Addison's house this time and be with Callie and not think of fivesomes and actually enjoy the night.

x

"You know," she said, leaning to whisper into Callie's ear, giving Callie shivers. "This could practically be our second date."

"Yep," Callie said, laughing. "If there wasn't your whole team and Mark and all these- god knows who these random -people were here."

"Eh," Arizona said, shrugging. "Look at them, they don't really care."

The two of them were sitting and talking over drinks on a counter by Addison's pool, while the others were too busy dancing or making utter fools of themselves. Callie had not failed to notice exactly how close the two were at that point. Their stools were completely practically stuck together, their knees were brushing under the counter table while their hands accidentally - but yet not so accidently - kept brushing each other.

"Okay let's just pretend it _is _the two of us," Callie said, shaking her head, no idea what the blonde was getting into. "What do you have planned?"

_I would say all I want to do is take you off this sexy dress and do you on the counter _- Arizona thought but did not say it out loud.

"Let's get to know each other some more," Arizona said, smirking. "Let's play 20 questions."

x

20 questions seemed to have turned into 200 questions because Callie and Arizona went on asking and knowing things about each other for the next hour. Throughout it they found out each other's favorite colors (Callie's red, Arizona's blue) and each other's favorite ice cream flavor (Callie's - peanut butter chocolate, Arizona's - strawberry cheesecake) and a lot more.

But Arizona thought this wasn't working and she wanted this to get scandalous because, well, Callie wasn't her next door neighbor's cousin's uncle's grandmother, Callie was _Calliope Fucking Torres_ who had intrigued her mind and body from the very first day and she wanted to know all she liked.

"Hmm, next one," Arizona said."Let's make this interesting."

"Where is this going?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you could have sex to any song in the world, which would it be?" Arizona said and Callie started laughing.

"Hmm," Callie said, trying to think. "Maybe... Beethoven's Symphony 9?"

"WHAT?" Arizona asked, shocked -surprised-amazed-WTF'd. "How old _are _you?"

Callie laughed and said, "It's upbeat and you can get super intimate with it, okay? What about you then young one, Akon's I Wanna Fuck You?"

"No!" Arizona said, scoffing. "I have better taste than that. Probably "Crave You" by Flight Facilities, very nice... hmm."

"Haven't heard it," Callie said shrugging. "Okay I'll ask one. What's your favorite color of lingerie on a girl?"

Arizona didn't take time to think about this. "Pink," she said, grinning. "_Hot _pink."

Callie burst out laughing and said "Okay... I guess I like red or black."

"Boring," Arizona said, shaking her head.

This went on for a bit too when Arizona asked, "If you could kiss anyone IN THE WORLD right now, who would it be?"

Callie was half drunk so she kind of slurred and said, "Angelina Jolie or Brad Pitt. Actually Angelina Jolie _and _Brad Pitt. Can you imagine me and Brangelina together?"

Arizona smirked and said nothing.

"What about you then Robbins?" Callie asked. "Who would you pick to kiss in the world? Some Victoria's Secret model in hot pink underwear or some Russian supermodel?"

"Nah," Arizona said. "As much as I would, I'd probably pick a very hot Latina who is better looking than any super model."

"Oh really?" Callie asked, surprised.

Before anything could happen, Callie found her lips crushing against Arizona and after what seemed a while, Arizona broke it off and said, "Yup, I just got my wish. You are definitely worth kissing over any woman in the world, Calliope Torres."


	22. Chapter 22

**Oops, shit, SOOO SORRY! It's been almost two months since I've updated, so sorry. It's the lack of Grey's Anatomy and overload of work! Will try to update A LOT faster.**

"You might want to check the back page of the Seattle Times," Mark told Callie the minute Callie had picked up the phone the next morning.

Callie grabbed the paper and turned to the back page and dropped her phone. Because there it was in the papers - holy shit, in large headlines, "Arizona Not So Single Robbins!" - with a picture of Callie and Arizona's short-lived-I'd-rather-not-kiss-anyone-else-i'm-drunk-let's-make-out kiss. Callie further read the article,

"_Yes we were quite sure superstar Storm Arizona Robbins played for the L team, but this is the actual first time we have seen her in action. Pictured above our sources caught Arizona scoring off the court with orthopedic surgeon and Seattle Storm doctor Calliope Torres at the post game party thrown by Storm captain Addison Montgomery. Further details about the two's relationship has not been disclosed. Arizona or any of the Storm agents have not been available for comment."_

This is not good, Callie thought to herself. Her previous relationships had not been so well. And she had not even labeled what she and Arizona had a 'relationship' - and the fucking paper was calling it just that. What was Callie supposed to do? She suddenly felt sick. Maybe she could skip work today. She quickly e-mailed Dr Webber saying she was extremely unwell (and prayed to the Lord that Webber had not seen the papers).

Oh wait.

She was also on a contract with the Storm.

What would happen to her other job then?

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Callie yelled into the empty apartment.

x

Arizona walked in to the stadium with a terrible hangover but happy smiles. She had kissed Callie Torres and as far as she was concerned, they were going somewhere. Things were moving super fast then super slow, but they seemed to be going places, right?

As soon as Arizona reached the front desk, the receptionist - Jackson Avery quickly stood up.

"We have a slight problem Miss Robbins," Avery said, and Arizona quickly looked up at the young blue-eyed agent. "Coach Hunt wants a word with you."

"Huh?" Arizona asked, removing her shades. Ouch the head was hurting.

Jackson pulled out the Seattle Times from his desk and showed her the back page. Oh my god no, Arizona thought, the minute she saw it. Some bitch had leaked her kiss with Calliope. And they were apparently in a "relationship."

"Miss Robbins," Jackson said. "I know it looks bad, but I think your reputation should be fine, you've been playing so well and it's just a-"

Arizona cut him off, this wasn't about her. "What about Callie? I mean, Doctor Torres?"

"Look Miss Robbins, nothing will happen to your girlf-"

"She's not my girlfriend, Jackson," Arizona said sighing. "Is her job going to be fine?"

"I hope so," Jackson said, smiling. "Everyone knows about my girlfriend and I so-"

"Wait," Arizona cut him short again. "You're dating a player?"

"Oh yes, Miss Robbins," Jackson said, smiling. "April Kepner and I have been together for two years now and nothing has happened to me."

Arizona heaved a huge sigh of relief. She was too damn protective of Calliope.

x

You have to be very careful on how you deal with the press Robbins," Coach Hunt continued his big talk to Arizona. "I'm sure everyone knew about your -ahem- sexuality, but now that you've got a picture out, things might go differently."

"I can handle the 'gay' questions from the press Coach," Arizona said. "I'm completely okay with the fact that it was a girl I was kissing. It's just the press and publicity in the first place.."

Arizona didn't know how to go about the fact that she had never had a girlfriend and she had never been okay with labels, and Calliope - oh god what was Calliope going through?

"If you take care of the press I'm good," Coach Hunt said. "And you have the full support of the team, whatever you decide to do, as long as it is not breaking the US laws."

Arizona laughed, "Thanks Coach."

"Oh and Robbins?" Coach asked. "What about the fans?"

"If they love me," Arizona said. "They'll love me for who I am."

Arizona quickly ran for the medical room, hoping to find Calliope, but it was only Mark Sloan.

"Callie's called in sick today blondie," Mark said, shrugging.

"Oh fuck," Arizona said. Callie must be a mess. She wasn't okay with labels either was she?

Arizona knew she had to do something.


	23. Chapter 23

Callie had just gotten out of a lovely shower and was in her bathrobe when her doorbell rang. Who the hell was visiting her at 5 pm? Mark shouldn't be back from work yet and hopefully the stupid paparazzi hadn't figured out where she lived. She could only hope.

Callie, in her bathrobe and toweled hair walked to answer the door. She was surprised - pleasantly - to find a lovely blonde, carrying the loveliest bouquet of flowers, smiling at her, full dimples.

x

Arizona hadn't expected Calliope to be in her bathrobe. Her hair was glimmering through her towel, her caramel legs were exposed and damn she looked amazing. _Control yourself idiot_, Arizona told herself as Callie invited her in.

Arizona was relieved that Calliope hadn't kicked her out. She half expected Calliope to be super pissed at her, not sure why. Well, Arizona had been the one who had initiated the kiss, so... But Callie invited her in and she sat down on Callie's couch. Arizona loved being at Callie's apartment, it was so cozy and Arizona could imagine living here and waking up to Cal-

_No way Robbins, stop thinking so far ahead. UGH._

"So..." Arizona said, nervous of what to say as Calliope sat down next to her on the couch. Arizona found herself suddenly speechless. That barely happened. Why was Callie making her so nervous these days? In a good way of course, she was always anxious to have her.

"Hey Arizona," Callie said, smiling at the blonde.

"Hi!" Arizona said in a flustered way. So nervous she forgot to say hi. Woops. "Uhm.. Callie... I'm so sorry... I should have been more careful... I mean, I don't know okay, this hasn't ever happened before so I wasn't anticipating..."

"Arizona," the Latina said, smiling warmly at her ... her whatever. She inched closer to the blonde and took her hand. "Honestly I was a bit taken by shock in the morning, but it's okay..."

"You didn't come to work," Arizona said.

"Like I said," Callie said, smiling. "In the morning it was a bit bad."

"Oh god I am so sorry," Arizona repeated. "I don't want you to feel bad, ever. Especially because of me."

"It's really not bad that the papers think I'm the girlfriend of America's hottest woman basketball player," Callie said, winking.

Arizona found herself blushing. What was happening? Just earlier she would have no problem flirting back to the Latina, being always the one talking more but now she found herself always super nervous with these butterflies in her tummy.

"I talked to Coach Hunt," Arizona said. "And we have his full support."

"I like how," Callie said, squeezing Arizona's hand. "You say 'we' as if you and I are a thing."

"Oh - oh shit," Arizona said, shaking her head and blushing. "I'm-"

"Don't be sorry," Callie said shaking her head. "Just relax, it's fine." Callie kissed the blonde on the cheek and got up and said, "Let me get out of the bathrobe and we'll have dinner."

Arizona groaned in her head, she wished the Latina would take the bathrobe off and take her to the bedroom.

Beggars can't be choosers.

x

Callie closed her door and breathed heavily. God Arizona Robbins made her nervous. But she was learning to control it. She was learning to act the adult, learning to be there for Arizona and be clearer about whatever the two of them had going on.

What were they anyway.

"We're friends," Callie said, now in jeans and a grey t-shirt that made her cleavage a bit more exposed than Arizona could resist herself. "Who have been on a date."

"You're forgetting the night at Addison's was a date," Arizona said, grinning. "The papers think so anyway. I mean they think we're exclusive... but we don't have to be... I mean you are my lucky charm and I'm so glad you're my doctor"

"Arizona, listen," Callie said, serving Arizona a bowl full of spaghetti and meatballs. "About the game on Saturday..."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked.

"I can't be there," Callie said. "I've got a clinical trial and I've got to work my ass off. Mark's gonna be the doctor on duty"

"But you're my lucky charm," Arizona said, making a pouty face. "But I understand."

"I'll be with you," Callie said, placing her hand on Arizona's and putting it on Arizona's heart. "Right here."


	24. Chapter 24

_Calliope Torres: 6.30 PM: Arizona! I'm rootin' for ya buddy! You'll be great, just go out there and kick some butt_

The text from Calliope made Arizona all pumped up and do this thing. It was an away game and the Storm were ready to kick up a storm and continue their winning streak. The Storm entered and the away crowd went wild. Arizona huddled with the team as Coach Hunt gave out instructions.

"Team," he said, as they joined the team huddle. "I know Washington are a good bunch. But we are better. We've been working so damn hard this season and almost there to the playoffs. Win this one and we'll be one win away from guaranteeing ourselves a place there."

The Storm were ready. "Seattle Storm on three! One, two three, Seattle!"

Arizona high fived Teddy and Addison and was ready to play some ball.

x

The Seattle Storm went into the locker room a happy bunch. They were leading 41-36 by half time and Arizona Robbins was certainly happy with her performance. She had been at Callie's apartment two nights ago with the most delicious spaghetti meal and Calliope's reassurance that she was always there in spirit with Arizona.

Arizona checked her phone during half time and saw a text.

_Calliope Torres 8.30 pm: Hey superstar, heard you're doing great. Keep it up. XO - C :)_

Arizona's heart immediately beat faster. The things Callie Torres did to her. She was ready to get back out there and kick some butt on the court.

x

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this drunk. They weren't at Seattle but in D.C. This wasn't Joe's bar. Callie's house was nowhere near. This was some shit bar with a bunch of people, most of them didn't even support the Seattle Storm. Arizona's teammates just liked bars didn't they.

Arizona didn't plan to be drunk.

Callie. Oh Arizona wanted Callie.

She wanted to show up at Calliope Torres' apartment. With Calliope in her bathrobe again, with her wet hair. Wet hair. Hah. Wet.. Wet dream.. wet...

Arizona wanted Callie so bad. And she hated this game they were playing.

I like her, Arizona thought to herself, taking another shot. Calliope... I want you...

Arizona was just about to take her phone out and call Callie, when she found the phone being dragged out of her hand.

Leah Murphy stood there next to her.

This was a weirdo. Arizona didn't really talk to her. She wasn't planning to.

It turned out that Leah wasn't planning to either.

x

Callie got out of work at nearly one in the morning. She had checked with Mark and had found out that the Seattle Storm had won by ten points and Arizona Robbins had been the top scorer. Her heart immediately had filled with pride.

Callie felt like a proud girlfriend, when she perfectly well knew that she wasn't Arizona's girlfriend. Arizona wasn't comfortable with labels or relationships and Callie certainly wasn't into relationships herself. Her rocky past still haunted her but a part of her really wanted Arizona.

_She's perfectly free to do whatever she wants, whoever she wants, _Callie told herself.

Callie reached home, showered and was about to head to bed when a text appeared on her cell phone.

It was from an unknown number. It was a photo message of Arizona Robbins making out with Leah Murphy, one of the team's basketball players.


	25. Chapter 25

Callie didn't sleep all night. _I have no right to be upset_, Callie thought. _She is at full liberty to do whatever she wants. Oh my god, ugh._

Why did Callie feel so jealous? Hopefully, Leah Murphy and Arizona's picture wouldn't appear in the paper. Who cares if it did? Fuck my life, Callie thought. Why did I even go thinking that anything was actually special between us? Just because she's special to me, I mean, she's a star. She's a player. I'm just some doctor. Fuckkkk.

She'd have to go back to the stadium in the morning. She had bunked too many days. With too many excuses. Mark was getting sick of it and so were his patients. So Callie had to go.

And face Arizona.

x

Arizona fucking hated Leah Murphy. That bitch had just grabbed Arizona's phone away from her and started kissing her in the middle of the fucking bar. When all Arizona could think about was Calliope.

Oh shit. Calliope.

Arizona prayed to heavens and the Lord that Calliope would have no idea what had happened. She knew that Callie and her weren't _together_ together, but they were still pretty into each other. Right?

Arizona walked into the stadium after showering and a nap.

"Hi Jackson," Arizona greeted Avery, who she had become a lot more close to since the day of the newspaper picture. "Is Callie-I mean, Dr Torres - at work today?"

"Yes she is Miss Robbins," Avery said, grinning at Arizona.

Oh lord, if only Arizona could feel as happy.

x

Callie was going through some filing of the players' info when there was a knock at her office. She said "come in" in a weak voice and in walked Arizona Robbins. Fucking Arizona Robbins with her hair in braids and in Seattle Storm shorts. Fucking Arizona Robbins who she just wanted to get up, grab and kiss. But then she remembered-

fucking Arizona Robbins who had had a weekend getaway without Callie. With stupid Leah Murphy.

"Hi," Arizona said, smiling at the Latina.

Was Callie supposed to smile and go about normally as if nothing happened? Was Arizona supposed to be telling her whatever? Were they at that point where they would tell each other all their hookups and what not? Oh lord.

_I don't want commitment but I want Arizona Robbins._

What she said aloud was, "Hey Arizona, seems like you won the game just fine without me."

Arizona frowned. Something was wrong with Callie's tone. She wasn't friendly as usual. She wouldn't even look at Arizona. Maybe she was just playing Doctor Torres. "Yes Doc," Arizona said, smiling.

"Seemed to not need me to get lucky huh?" Callie said, not looking at Arizona. Woops. That came out wrong. Too bad.

"Huh?" Arizona asked. "Is something wrong Calliope?"

"Nope," Callie said, shaking her head.

"So, I was wondering," Arizona said, now a bit nervous what to do. "Do you want to go out with me tonight? I'm pretty free."

"Well I'm not," Callie said, in a stern tone. "I'm not free to be your 'date' whenever you need me and then have you kiss your teammates when I'm not, okay Arizona?"

There. She said it.

Arizona felt like the earth had crashed.

"Callie how-"

"How?" Callie asked, now her voice louder and stronger. "Cause some idiots can't stop taking pictures of you when you're at your 'conquests' and I just happened to get one over text."

"What-?"

"I'd like you to leave please," Callie said. "I know we're not together, but I'd still appreciate if I don't have your porn with some other lady on my phone."

"Callie this is not what you think-" Arizona said, almost in tears. Arizona knew she hadn't cheated on Callie, but it felt just as bad.

"I don't need you to explain yourself Miss Robbins," Callie said. "Now if you will excuse me I have work to do."


	26. Chapter 26

Arizona had barely left Callie's office - all upset and tense - when Coach Hunt approached her.

"Robbins!" Hunt said, happy to see her. "Good you're here. There's a press conference-"

"Oh no coach," Arizona said, in a whiny tone. Any time but now. "Send someone else please?"

"Robbins," Hunt said again, this time more serious. "It's you they're here to see. After the newspaper picture, after last night's game, after all the rumors going around, you really haven't spoken to the press..."

Arizona didn't want to talk to the stupid press. She owed them nothing. No explanations, no apologies, nothing about Cal-

Callie. Oh god.

"Hey coach," Arizona said. "Do you guys show these press conferences live as they happen?"

"Yep," Hunt said, nodding. "In every room of the stadium the minute you start, the screens turn on. It's kind of a Seattle Storm rule."

Arizona sighed and smiled. Perfect.

x

Callie found the random flat screen in her office suddenly turn on. Seattle Storm network. Callie chuckled and shook her head at how ridiculous these people could be sometimes. Why dedicate a whole internal channel to yourselves?

And then force all the staff to watch it?

Oh wait, this was Arizona Robbins on the screen. Giving a press conference. Ugh all she needed. She didn't have to pay attention did she?

Blah blah, yes great game against Washington, blah blah, playoffs, almost there. Callie thought she was going to get bored and sick of Arizona Robbins, when:

The press started, "Arizona, are you homosexual?"

Callie looked up at her screen. Was this really happening?

"Yes I am," Arizona said, nodding. "I don't think this should change the way you think about me. If you have supported me till now, I would really appreciate it if you continue to do so. I am a human being, I have feelings. And well, sometimes those feelings are towards girls."

The reporters laughed and clapped. Callie found herself smiling. Upset as she was, she could never help herself over smiling at little things Arizona Robbins did or said. This wasn't little of course. This had to be a big day for Arizona.

"You were recently shown photographed at a post game party kissing Doctor Callie Torres," another reporter said and Callie's stomach did a double flip. Were they really asking Arizona about her. "Can you confirm this?"

"Yes," Arizona said. "I did kiss Doctor Torres after the game before the last."

"What can you tell us about Doctor Torres and your relationship? Can she appear before the press?"

Callie's eyes grew in disgust at the press.

"Look," Arizona said, sighing. "We aren't together, but Doctor Callie Torres has been amazing to me since the first time I got to Seattle. She is a strong and talented human being, and I urge you to respect her privacy. I would never, because of something that was clearly highlighting me, have her stand here and have to explain herself to you."

Callie's heart beat ten times faster. Was Arizona really standing up for her?

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"Look labels suck, but no she isn't my girlfriend."

"We've heard you've taken a few rash decisions under the influence of alcohol," a stupid female reporter said. "Was this such an event? Was this a drunken kiss that means nothing?"

What the fuck? Callie thought. Was this seriously what they were asking her?

"Not at all," Arizona said. "I am attracted to Doctor Torres even when I'm sober."

This had to be the most dramatic thing that had happened all year.

"So Doctor Torres is not your girlfriend, but you like her?"

Callie saw Coach Hunt signal at the reporters to cut the crap and he said this was the last question Arizona would be answering.

"Look," Arizona said, sighing. "Callie Torres and I may not be together. But that does not take away anything I've felt for her. I'm a human, I make mistakes. I'm a public figure and other people use me to get into my privacy and try to manipulate things that matter to me. And whatever I have with Callie Torres matters to me. She's probably very pissed at me right now cause I keep trying to prove to her that I'm not just some stupid kid but that's what I end up looking like. I'm an idiot." Arizona took a deep breath. "Anyway, to answer your question, yes I do like her. I've liked her from the first time I met her. I liked her yesterday and I'll like her tomorrow. And like as in, like _like. _As if I need to prove my childlike nature anymore I like _like her._"


	27. Chapter 27

Callie took a deep breath, forgetting all about the filing work in front of her. What the hell had she just watched? In a matter of minutes there was a knock on her door and Arizona Robbins entered, a smile on her face.

Before Callie could say anything, Arizona spoke.

"I was drunk," Arizona said in a soft voice. "I was drunk and all I could think of, was you. _She_ kissed _me._ There is nothing going on there. Or anywhere. Because you are the one I want to be with."

Callie got up and was about to say something when suddenly her pager started beeping an emergency at Seattle Grace.

"Ah fuck anytime but now," Callie muttered at the pager. "I'm sorry, I have to go" she said to Arizona, extremely sorry. Arizona's face seemed down, but she understood. "I'll see you soon? We need to talk." - Callie said, hoping the blonde wasn't concluding anything on her behalf.

"Come over to my place tonight?" Arizona said, smiling again. "After work? I'll be home. We can order in pizza and-"

"Sounds great," Callie said, now reaching for her things and leaving the medical room to bolt for her car.

Arizona sighed. Liking one girl for a long time was pretty hard, when she was a rockstar surgeon.

x

Callie was actually glad the pager had beeped. Not because she wanted some poor patient to suffer. It was just that she needed some time to contemplate over all that she had watched in Arizona's interview. Callie had known for a while that she had feelings for Arizona, and now she knew that Arizona felt something too.

The way the blonde had defended Callie's privacy in front of the press, the way she had said that she had feelings for Callie and the way that she had come to Callie's office straight after the interview and apologized. Oh she was too cute.

Callie was smiling to herself through her surgery. As a result even the surgery went well. Callie didn't know if she was ready to commit to a relationship but if that was Arizona who had never been in a relationship was willing to try out then Callie was sure they could manage it together.

x

Arizona was adorable when she was picking out the olives from her slice of pizza and handing it to Callie's slice. The two were sitting on Arizona's super comfy bed, with pizza and beers, with the TV running at the background, but all they could really see was each other.

This was the third date right? Arizona thought. It had all seemed too long. It had been short time since she had met Doctor Callie Torres, but in that time Arizona couldn't believe how much she had opened up to this woman, how good she made Arizona feel.

Now they were just eating pizza and staring into each other's eyes but they were perfectly content. Their hands would sometimes brush over each other's and Arizona would always feel goosebumps at the slightest touch from Callie's.

When the pizza pie was finished, Arizona quickly cleared the box off the bed and when Callie went to wash her hands, Arizona quickly brought out a couple of candles, put on Beethoven's symphony 9 (the song Callie had said was her ideal sex background song) and waited.

Callie Torres closed the bathroom door behind her and breathed. God, Arizona Robbins took her breath away. She was so charmed by the blonde it was insane. She quickly washed her hands and went back to the room - only to find the lights out. There were a couple of candles lit, and in the middle sat the one person she would ever wish to walk into with Symphony number 9 playing at the background.

"Calliope Torres," Arizona said. "It's been too long."

Callie didn't even have to think to agree to this. She closed the bed room door behind her, even though nobody was home. She walked towards the blonde, put her arms around her and the two fell on the bed. Callie kissed Arizona. Long, warm and full of desire.

Arizona was tugging at the zipper of Callie's jeans. "May I?"

Callie quickly took off Arizona's top and began kissing the skin.

"Of course," Callie replied.

x

After what had seemed hours, the candles blew out, causing Callie and Arizona to giggle. They were so in sync together. They just felt so comfortable in each other's arms, it was crazy.

Arizona still couldn't believe she had Callie Torres with her under her sheets and began to say, "Callie, will you be my girlf-"

when there was a beep on Callie's phone and she looked absolutely devastated.

"What is it?" Arizona asked.

"It's George -" Callie said. "My ex-husband. He's - he's dead."


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh my god Calliope," Arizona said, suddenly out of breath. Yet another perfect moment had been ruined. But this time it was bad. Arizona felt it, and she could see it in Callie's eyes. The Latina was devastated.

"I..." Callie said, her voice broken. "I have to go. His body's at Seattle Grace. He was- he was hit by a bus- I don't even know what he's-oh god I haven't talked to him properly in so long-he's, he's gone - his family-oh god Mamma O'Malley is like a mother to me, I..."

"Callie," Arizona said as she hugged the Latina as she wept into Arizona's shoulders. "Shh... baby it's okay."

"I should be there Arizona," Callie said, letting go of the blonde and reaching for her clothes.

Arizona got up too. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Ah, Arizona," Callie said smiling through her tears. "No no, you don't have to at all. You have a big game tomorrow. Stay and relax. I'll see you later."

Callie kissed her quickly on the cheek and left.

Arizona took a deep breath. What a day she had just had. She had announced her sexuality to the world and she had declared her feelings for Calliope on television. She and Callie had finally had the coveted third date and Arizona had made sweet love to the woman who had captured her heart so effortlessly.

And then, now this. Arizona didn't know much about George O'Malley - Callie's ex husband, except that he had been a resident at Seattle Grace hospital and the two had gotten married at Vegas and stayed married for a short time before he had cheated on Callie for another doctor. Arizona didn't understand what kind of idiot would cheat on Callie. But she did know that George and Callie had remained friends and surely you would still have a part of you in love with a man you were once married to right? Callie must be feeling horrible.

Arizona didn't know what to do before going to bed so she logged into Twitter. #ArizonaRobbins and #RespectForArizona was trending worldwide and it filled her heart with a whole lot of love. Her fans were the best and surely her mentions were flooded with tweets like:

RobbinsFan20 So much love for Arizona, proud of you for speaking your heart. Always with you.

CNN WNBA Star Arizona Robbins announces she is gay. Fans go mad with love and support. Massive respect.

jennie12345 I love you Arizona Robbins, you are such an inspiration to all teens out there. Never change.

And so on. Arizona smiled and slowly fell asleep, wishing she was cuddling Calliope as she did.

x

Arizona hadn't properly heard from Callie in two weeks. Callie had apparently taken a leave from work and gone off to Minnesota with the O'Malley's to sort out some family stuff and had called Arizona two weeks ago saying sorry and good luck and see you soon.

Except soon just wasn't coming.

Arizona was going about her usual things. She was training extra hard, because the playoffs were soon approaching and the Storm had had a pretty good regular season. They were hoping to carry this momentum into the playoffs and win the whole damn thing.

But Arizona still thought of Callie. Every five seconds.

Every time Arizona thought she and Callie were going somewhere, there would be some stupid interruption. First the puking, then the photo with Leah Murphy and now this! She had worked so hard to gain Callie's trust but she just couldn't find the moment to tell Callie all she had been hoping to.

She didn't even know how to talk to Callie once she came back. Would Callie be a different person? Would she be a lot more serious? Would she avoid Arizona altogether?

Arizona felt helpless. She really just wanted to have Callie all to herself. Wake up next to her, cook her breakfast, go to work together, come home together. Laugh with her, watch movies with her, smother her in kisses all day.

Stupid, stupid fate, Arizona thought. Why must you take her away from me all the time?

Next time I'm telling her, Arizona told herself. I'm telling her I want her and I'm letting nothing get in the way.

x

Callie's plane finally landed in Seattle. The minute she was out of the airport, her phone rang

"Is this Dr Torres?"

"Yes?"

"Dr Torres, I'm calling from the Harper Avery foundation and you've been nominated for, and won a grant for your fantastic research on cartilage!"

"Oh wow thank you!"

"Dr Torres, we are also offering you a chance at a two year program where we treat kids in need of orthopedic surgery."

"That's wonderful! Where is it?"

"All across Asia."


	29. Chapter 29

"Across Asia?" Callie could not believe it. Okay she had won a grant. Fantastic. But a two year surgical program?

"Yes Doctor Torres. In Japan, Korea, Malaysia, Singapore and Vietnam. We have several patients in contract and we are looking for none but the best to treat them."

"And I'll have to stay for two years?"

"Uh huh. We'll pay for all your travel and accommodation don't worry."

"Do I have to tell you my decision now?"

"You will definitely win the grant Dr Torres. $50,000. But about the program, we would prefer it if you tell us in the next 48 hours Dr Torres. Remember that this is a huge opportunity. You get to work with the best in the world, and this will help your career further a lot."

x

Callie entered her apartment, except she didn't need her key. Wait, had there been a break in? She opened the door, and inside on her couch sat Arizona Robbins, in a giant bathrobe and Callie knew she was naked underneath.

Callie had been through so much agony the past two weeks and coming home to a naked Arizona was basically what she needed.

"Oh hello," Callie said - tired but happily.

"Calliope!" Arizona said, jumping from the couch and running to hug her.

Callie breathed in the blonde's scent and it was wonderful as always. It made her calmer and it made her feel so much better.

"I missed you Arizona," Callie said, truthfully.

"I missed you too," Arizona said. "So, so much.."

"That you broke into my apartment!" Callie said, laughing.

"Oops," Arizona said, blushing. "Mark offered to help me out with the extra emergency key he has to your apartment."

"Of course," Callie said, nodding.

"Calliope there is something I really need to tell you," Arizona said, pulling Callie to sit down next to her on the couch. "I've waited a long time to tell you this."

"uh, me too," Callie mumbled.

"Okay," Arizona said, grinning.

"No no," Callie said. "You first. You've waited a long time."

"Calliope Torres," Arizona began. "The first time I laid eyes on you was at Joe's bar. Look I've picked up a lot of girls. But none of them ever intrigued me like you did. It wasn't only your eyes, or your fabulous body or your beautiful smile that had me. It was you - all of you. I looked forward to seeing you every day after finding out you were the doctor, Callie. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about you every single day. Calliope Torres, I know I've never had a girlfriend but-"

"Oh god," Callie said, not because she was super shocked at what Arizona had said, but she had remembered the phone call. Arizona needed to find out about the Asia deal before she could say all this.

"No no, let me finish," Arizona said. "I have never committed. I've believed that relationships don't last. I don't want to break anyone's heart or have my heart broken again the way it did after my brother died. But I've figured out that relationships are about trust, it's about the trust that the other person is not going to break your heart. And I am willing to trust you with that power Calliope Torres."

Callie was almost in tears. She had just won a grant of $50,000. She had an offer to treat people in Asia alongside the best in the world. But Seattle had... this wonderful blonde, this wonderful blonde who now reached for Callie's hand.

"I want you Calliope Torres to be mine and mine only," Arizona said. "I... I'm in love with you."

Whatever happened with Asia, Callie knew for certain. "I love you too Arizona Robbins." She took the blonde by the face and kissed her.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Arizona asked.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys, if you look back earlier you can read that Arizona is 24 and Callie is 31. Also, I cannot write longer chapters. This is a pre planned story. This is a short story that can be written in one chapter. And thus. It is going to end sooner than you think. **

The choices we make end up deciding who we are. The choices we make may be good for us, but bad for someone else. The choices we make could end up hurting us. The choices we make could bring the greatest happiness to our world.

The choices we make could be full of sacrifice, it may make someone else happy, but it could leave our heart shattered in pieces.

"I got into a program in Asia," Callie's voice rang over and over again in Arizona's head. "They want me to go for two years."

Arizona remembers how her heart, at that moment, stopped. There she was, crazy in love, announcing that love to the one person she had ever felt like she was ready to give everything too. And there she was, telling Arizona she loved her back.

And that very second it was all taken away from Arizona.

Callie, her Callie for only a second, was now on a flight to Japan. Her Callie who had told her that this program, aside from being a huge help to patients all across the big continent, was going to give Callie a chance to work with the best doctors in the world. It would further Callie's career and make her a big name in the world.

Arizona, more than anyone, understood that career was important. She had moved away from her hometown to chase her dreams. She didn't have any family in Seattle but playing for the Storm was what her career needed and here she was. She understood.

She told Callie she understood.

Callie had promised Arizona that she would try her best to find a loophole. Callie who had nothing but love for Arizona, Arizona knew. That was why Arizona had urged Callie to say yes. Arizona who wanted nothing more than Callie to be happy, for Callie to be successful, and chase her dream.

A day hadn't passed and Arizona missed her already. They weren't even _together_ together. Yet she hated the feeling that she couldn't just go over to Calliope's apartment whenever she wanted. She couldn't go to the medical office with fingers crossed that Callie would be there in her sexy lab coat, smirking and Arizona's casual flirts.

Arizona often found herself thinking about Callie that day. All through training, all she could think was whether or not Callie was okay, whether there was a strange man next to Callie on the plane, whether Callie was eating okay. Arizona was surprised at herself. Even six months ago she wouldn't have been able to find herself sleeping with one girl more than once, let alone constantly have the urge to see her.

Calliope had made Arizona grow up so much. She made Arizona want to be responsible, she made Arizona want to be a better person.

And now Calliope was gone.

x

Two days had passed and Arizona hadn't heard anything from Calliope. No call, no texts, no emails. She was getting worried but it was an important time for the Seattle Storm and Arizona knew better than to be distracted too much because at the end of the day, basketball was her true love

And Calliope.

Ugh, Arizona shook her head. There were too many damn thoughts about Calliope flooding Arizona's head. Arizona had no idea when she would see Calliope again.

If she would see Calliope ever again.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Arizona's phone beeped. One text message received from Calliope Torres. Calliope's US number? Really? What?

**9.44 pm: Come outside your apartment now.**

Arizona quickly dropped everything and ran outside. Sure enough out there, standing, smiling at her stood Callie Torres.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, nearly in tears. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"They said I could work once a week every five months and that is what I accepted," Callie said. "I had to come home, I had to be here. With my girlfriend."

"Did you say girlfriend, Calliope?"

"I mean yeah," Callie said, smiling, walking towards Arizona and pulling her for a hug.

"Finally," Arizona said, through her happy tears. "I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We are together."


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The alarm clock rang, but it wasn't the usual tone. Where the hell am I, Callie Torres wondered for a second. This isn't my alarm tone. Or my pillow. Or my bed. She tried opening her eye and was a bit surprised that she hadn't slept alone.

Next to her, breathing softly and looking like the most adorable creature ever, was a sleeping Arizona Robbins. Oh that's right, her _girlfriend, _Arizona Robbins. Arizona Robbins the superstar basketball player. Arizona Robbins who she had brought home from Joe's bar. Arizona Robbins who had turned up at Seattle Storm. Arizona Robbins, who of all people had stolen Callie's heart.

Callie was more awake now, and she smiled. She was about to get up when she felt her hand being pulled and she was dragged back into bed.

"Mmm," mumbled a sleepy Arizona. "Stay."

"Good morning beautiful," Callie said, smiling and stooping to kiss her girlfriend.

"I am in heaven," Arizona mumbled. "I cannot believe I just woke up next to you. In my fucking bed. What has my life turned into? A huge luck fest? Because I definitely have to be the luckiest girl on earth to have you as my girlfriend."

"Aww," Callie said, blushing. "You're such a cutie."

Arizona opened her eyes wider and smiled at Callie. Her Calliope. She reached for the Latina and slowly began to kiss her neck. One kiss went a bit too long.

"There," Arizona said, admiring her own 'artwork.' "Now you're definitely mine because I have marked my territory."

Callie laughed and kissed her girlfriend. Girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend. That was going to take some time to get used to. Felt so nice to say it.

"It's nearly ten o'clock," Callie said, breaking what had to be the fiftieth kiss. "I have to go check on patients and you have to go work hard for the playoffs."

"But Calliope," Arizona said. "You're forget I already won."

"Did you?" Callie asked, a bit confused.

"I scored the hottest girl in the world and now I am the real winner," Arizona said, grinning. "I love you so much Calliope Torres."

**And that is all folks. Thanks for reading! I hope to start a new Calzona Med School AU soon let's see!**


End file.
